The Girl in the Stars
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: SLASH INCLUDED! Anadriewen Undomiel had never been in love. She'd been far too busy annoying her twin brothers and having adventures by herself then with her adopted brother, and best friend, to worry about such a silly thing. Until she joins the Fellowship of the Ring and meets Haldir of Lothlorien in the Enchanted Woods... Haldir/OC Aragorn/Legolas
1. Prologue

**Hello! :D I know, I know! I should be updating TTCWGA! But I have writer's block at the minute and I had this dream with this character in it and I had to write it! Hope you like it :) Yes this is also a SLASH as it is Aragorn/Legolas eventually as well as Haldir/OC. **

**Anadriewen is pronounced Anna-Dray-Wen just in case you were wondering :D ~ Phoebe xxx**

Anadriewen Undomiel had never been in love.

She'd been far too busy annoying her twin brothers and having adventures by herself then with her adopted brother, and best friend, to worry about such a silly thing. She didn't want to settle down anyway. Her brothers and father hadn't managed to stop her from learning how to fight and running off with Estel every time he went off into the wilderness yet and neither would some male elf who thought he was better than her just because he was a man.

Anadriewen, known to most as Ana, learned to fight before she even met Estel. She had been leaving Rivendell every chance she got ever since she turned 100. Her fighting skills were put to good use the first time she did meet Estel though. She had returned home from Lothlórien, her mother's birthplace, with her older sister to find a young man practicing sword fighting with her twin brothers in the courtyard. The man won fairly quickly, which shocked both Ana and Arwen, before turning and spotting them. Elladan and Elrohir had spotted them too and let out a yell.

"LITTLE SISTERS!"

The shout echoed round the courtyard along with the giggles from Ana and Arwen as they were picked up in hugs from both of their brothers. Once Elladan and Elrohir let them go, they introduced the young man.

"Arwen, Ana, this is Estel. He's been living with us for years now and is our adopted brother. Father was going to send word to Lórien to let you know but we wanted it to be a surprise." Elladan admitted, grinning from ear to ear, while Elrohir pushed Estel forward.

"Lady Arwen, Lady Anadriewen. Your brothers speak of you often." Estel spoke in a deep, masculine voice, bowing slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"None of that Lady nonsense! You are part of our family so it is just Arwen and Anadriewen." Arwen told Estel firmly as she smiled softly at him, which made him smile back.

"No, it's Ana!" Ana corrected her sister, shooting glares at her brothers when they started to chuckle. "My father thought it was good to have a unique name so chose Anadriewen. Oh shut up you two! At least I can shorten my name! Some of advice for you Estel: Don't call me Anadriewen unless you want a sword at your throat."

"You can hardly use a sword! Father won't train you and Arwen!" Elrohir pointed out smugly while Elladan agreed with his twin.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past twenty years in Lórien, brother?" Arwen asked lightly, making the grins drop off the twins' faces. "Father refused to train us but mother's kin were quite happy to help us. Well, help _me. _Ana's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"What if we got hurt while travelling?" Ana asked innocently, smiling up at her brothers and adopted brother. "The Lórien elves saw it fit to train us in swordsmanship and archery just in case. I got a lot of practice."

"Father's going to go mad. We all know Ana's been training herself ever since she could hold a bow and dagger. But _you, _Arwen?" Elladan stated. "Have you told Ada yet?"

"Yes. Ana told him." Arwen admitted, smiling mischievously.

"I bet _that_ was an explosion of an argument then." Elrohir muttered before wincing at the jab in the ribs he got from Ana.

"He stopped shouting once I told him that we were doing it so we could be safe and that we would have only trained ourselves if no one else did. Anyway, the Mirkwood clan train their women and Father knows that I used to meet with Legolas to train so I don't see why he is so angry." Ana shrugged before flicking aside her cloak to show off her sword and daggers. "My brothers' seemed to be no match for you, Estel. Fancy having a go with me?"

"He will crush you in seconds! Don't bother Estel! She will only sulk when she loses." Elrohir told their brother with a sigh. "1584 years old and she still acts like an elfling sometimes."

Ana went to snap at Elrohir but before she got the chance, Estel drew his sword and stepped into the middle of the courtyard with a challenging grin.

"I think I can make my own choices Elrohir. Besides, your sister might surprise you." He pointed out, making Ana grin too.

The fight only lasted 10 minutes before Estel won but, as he pointed out, there was only one of Ana whereas there had been two of the elf brothers and Ana had lasted just as long as them. Estel offered to practice with Ana and Arwen to keep their skills up to scratch and both agreed. Ana walked away from the fight with a new brother who would soon be her best and most closest friend.

* * *

Within weeks, Ana and Estel had formed an unbreakable bond like no other. Even after Estel had broken it to the half-elven siblings that he had recently found out that he was in fact Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir, and heir to the throne as well as chieftain of the Dunedain, nothing changed between them. To Ana, he was still her brother and still her best friend but he just had two names now. Elrohir and Elladan teased that there would soon be a wedding but Ana had no romantic feelings towards Estel at all and vice versa. In fact, it was her sister who had caught her best friend's eye and soon he was trying every trick under the sun to get Arwen's attention.

Never let it be said that Aragorn, son of Arathorn, wasn't persistent.

Eventually, after months of trying, Aragorn got what he wanted. He came bouncing into Ana's room after knocking and breathlessly explained that Arwen had admitted to returning his feelings and had even kissed him.

"Now I just have to convince Lord Elrond to let me court Arwen!" Aragorn admitted, leaning against the wall.

Ana smirked from where she was cleaning her daggers and told her friend, "Just let Arwen do most of the talking after you've stated your intentions. Arwen is the good girl of the family. Ada says he doesn't have favourites but everyone knows he would do anything for Arwen if she really wanted something. I may be the youngest but I'm also the most rebellious, you know that."

By the next morning, Ana's words had come true. Aragorn was courting Arwen, but wasn't allowed to marry her until he became king, and Rivendell was buzzing with the news. They didn't know about Aragorn's heritage, of course, so the news was mostly about how a Man and Elf were courting, something which hadn't happened in years.

Elrohir couldn't understand why Aragorn wanted to keep his heritage a secret from the rest of Rivendell and Middle Earth. But Ana and Arwen knew why. Aragorn had admitted to both of them his reasons for staying quiet. He didn't want to be known as Isildur's heir as it was Isildur who had betrayed his adopted father and his kinsmen all those centuries ago by not destroying the One Ring that wreaked havoc all over Middle Earth. He didn't want the responsibilities that came with being king. He was quite happy just to stay in Rivendell with his family.

But by Aragorn's 22nd birthday, he was becoming restless. He would stray further and further from Rivendell every time he would go exploring or go riding. Eventually, Arwen and Ana cornered him in the library and forced him to tell them what was wrong.

"Alright!" Aragorn groaned after half an hour of Ana glaring at him and Arwen using her charm and Aragorn's feelings for her against him. "How does your Ada put up with you two?!"

Aragorn sunk into the chair he was sat in and sighed before admitting, "I'm bored. I never thought I'd say that but I am. I want to see more of Middle Earth. I... I want to become a Ranger."

Ana laughed, getting glares from the readers in the library, before sitting on the arm of her brother's chair and saying, "Is that it? Estel, we've been waiting for you to become a ranger for ages now. Ada thought you'd leave before your 21st, to be honest."

Aragorn glanced at Arwen who smiled softly before nodding and telling him, "You should go. If it's what you want, _Melamin,_ then go. I think it will be good for you."

Ana made a face at the term of endearment but agreed with her sister before saying, "It's not like you'll be gone forever. You can come home whenever you want. Besides, Arwen managed to survive for over 1000 years without you. I'm sure you two will be fine away from each other for a few years."

Arwen and Aragorn both blushed slightly before Aragorn asked lightly, "But will _you_ be ok without me?"

"What _are _you on about? I'm coming with you, of course!"

* * *

That, of course, started a massive argument that went on for over a week. It was even worse once Ana's father and brothers found out her plans. Her father forbid her from going but Ana just ignored him and packed everything she needed. Once Aragorn had left, a month after he admitted his plans, Ana left just hours after him and soon caught up with him. Aragorn tried to send her back but Ana was having none of it. She just followed her best friend until he stopped complaining and sulking.

After that, Estel was brilliant company. He told her stories about Rangers that he had heard, some which she had heard herself, and helped her practice her sword fighting as usual. He didn't say it but Ana knew Aragorn was happy to have her there. Mostly because it meant that he could sleep at night without being in danger, as elves didn't need to sleep and therefore Ana could keep watch every night, but also because they were best friends and were used to doing everything together.

They didn't encounter any other Rangers in their first month in the wilderness, where they both quickly learned how to hunt animals and know which berries and mushrooms were edible, but they both still enjoyed the adventure immensely. Halfway through the second month, however, they stumbled upon a group of rangers cooking supper over a fire.

"Greetings!" Aragorn said confidently, stepping out of the shadows, making the rangers jump and shoot to their feet with swords in hand.

Ana stepped forward as well and threw her hood back before holding her hands up innocently, "We are not here to fight. We are rangers also."

"You are an elf!" One of the rangers stated, gesturing to her pointed ears with his sword. "And a female one as well! You are no ranger! I bet your friend here is an elf too!"

"My companion may be a she-elf but she has been living the ranger way for the past month and a half. Doesn't that tell you something?" Aragorn spoke from where he stood before throwing his hood back also. "As for me... I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I am the chieftain of the Dunedain. That makes me a ranger, does it not?"

The rangers nearly fell over each other at Aragorn's words before apologising and inviting them to sit at their camp. Ana and Aragorn accepted and asked them all their names. All 5 men gave their names as they shared their food with the two.

"You know Aragorn's name, of course, but I believe I haven't introduced myself yet!" Ana stated as she let her hair down from its braid. "I am Ana and Aragorn is my adopted brother. He has lived with my family since he was two but I only met him two years ago when I returned home from my mother's birth-place."

"Actually her name is – OW!" Aragorn glared at Ana as he rubbed the back of his head where Ana had hit him.

"_Auta miqula orqu__, Estel! _(**Go kiss an Orc, Estel!)**" Ana growled, glaring back, before turning back to the other rangers. "Ignore my brother. Just call me Ana. He likes to tease me about my full name. I believe Elladan and Elrohir have been a bad influence on him."

"I know those names!" The youngest ranger, named Dâurdam, exclaimed before looking at the two with interest. "You two are from Rivendell?"

The other four rangers looked up too as Ana grinned and nodded, "That's right. I am an elf of Rivendell and Estel here is part of Rivendell's family. But out here we are just rangers. Nothing more. Just treat us normally."

"Estel is my elf name." Aragorn explained before looking at Ana. "You should rest a while before taking watch."

Ana nodded before explaining to the rest of the rangers, "An elf doesn't need sleep. We only rest for a while when we need to and even then we only slip into a kind of trance. I'll only need half an hour or so before I'll be fully rested for a week or two. Therefore, I will take watch tonight so you can all get a decent night's sleep. Tell me when you're ready to sleep."

Ana put her drink to the side and relaxed her posture and breathed deeply until her eyes glazed over and it felt like everything she could see was in a dream. She stayed like that until a hand waved in front of her face. She blinked a few times then looked up to see the hand belonged to her brother.

"You've been out for about an hour. We're ready to sleep now." Aragorn told her and Ana looked round to see the rest of the rangers lying on the ground with their cloaks spread over them and their swords by their sides.

"That freaked me out slightly." Dâurdam admitted, smirking at Ana. "It looked like you were dead with your eyes glazed over and your body hardly moving."

"It does take a while to get used to. Estel used to try and stay up and rest like elves when he was little according to my brothers. He always fell asleep while 'resting' of course." Ana laughed softly while dodging Aragorn's kick. "Ah, calm down little brother. We are among friends! Now, rest all of you. I shall wake you at dawn."

A few days with the rangers turned into weeks then months then years. It was a non-verbal decision to stick together, just like it was a non-verbal decision to make Aragorn the leader of their group and Ana the second-in-command. During the four years that Aragorn and Ana travelled with their friends, they gained and lost rangers through travelling and fighting. At the end of the four years, only one of the original five rangers they had met had survived everything and still travelled with them.

It was Dâurdam and he was their closest friend out of all of the rangers. Therefore, when Dâurdam found love in a town they were passing through and wanted to stay in the town with the woman, Ana and Aragorn decided it was time to go home to Rivendell and give up being rangers for a few years. Of course, their group of rangers didn't want them to leave but let them after the two promised to come back after a few years.

"I can't wait to see Rivendell again!" Aragorn grinned as the two set off for home.

Ana grimaced before admitting, "I can. Father's going to be furious. Even if I _did _leave a note when I left to follow you."

* * *

Ana was right.

Once her father and brothers had stopped hugging her, they shouted at her for half an hour. Eventually she screamed, long and loud, until they covered their ears and stopped shouting. Then she stopped screaming and took a deep breath.

"I am over 1000 years old." Ana said calmly but coolly, making her brothers and father look sheepish. "I can fight as well as any man and I do not see why I can not travel with Estel. If I was a man, you would have no problem with it. Every time you thought I was in Lothlórien, I was actually off exploring Middle Earth with other elves. The rangers didn't care that I was a female or that I was an elf. I will not sit around all eternity doing nothing. Whether you want me to or not, I'm going to travel and fight alongside Estel. If you try and stop me, I will only try twice as hard. I am not like Arwen. I do not want to sit in Rivendell while others are fighting for me. Arwen might only like fighting when it is absolutely necessary but I love the feeling of going into battle. I am like you, Ada!"

Her father stared at her silently for a few minutes before sighing in defeat and nodding slightly, much to the twins' amazement.

"Ada-"

"Your sister is right, Elladan. I knew from the moment she could walk that she would be a warrior. Just like you two and myself." Lord Elrond admitted, smiling slightly. "Do you two remember how we would lose her when she was young and find her watching the soldiers practice every time?"

"Mother used to worry every time until one of us brought her back." Elrohir chuckled, messing Ana's hair up. "Of course, father soon caught on to where you'd go Ana and would bring you back within minutes."

Ana scowled at her brother's action before giving each family member a hug and dragging Aragorn off with a quick shout, "We're going to find Arwen!"

* * *

Many years passed yet Ana and Aragorn stayed the best of friends and weren't usually that far away from each other. They spent a couple of years in Rivendell with their family but were soon travelling as rangers again before they met Gandalf the Grey who became a close friend of theirs. He asked them to watch and guard the Shire, the home of many Halflings who were also known as Hobbits, so they spent a year in the wilderness that surrounded both the Shire and the nearest town that was called Bree.

The two soon made names for themselves in Bree as rangers who spoke little but had made it quite clear that they would quite regularly be passing through. People named Aragorn 'Strider' and Ana was known as Shadow because of the way she could be as silent as a shadow thanks to her Elfish qualities. The people of Bree knew that Ana was an elf but she was about so often that they soon got used to the sight of her and treated her just like the other rangers.

After a year of guarding the Shire, Ana and Aragorn left to travel Middle Earth once again. They left some of their rangers around Bree though to keep an eye on things. The two fought for the King of Rohan and the Steward of Gondor. Aragorn, who looked like he hadn't aged any more than five years since Ana first met him, used the name Thorongil to avoid suspicion. Ana just used her usual name as it was well known that Elves were immortal. It took a while to convince both the King and the Steward to let Ana fight, since she was a woman, but after she had beaten both in a public battle they had to agree. Ana and Aragorn led an assault on Umbar in 2980 and won successfully. After the battle, however, they both left the army, much to the rest of the men's dismay.

After leaving the army, the two split for a while. Aragorn wanted to see Lórien for the first time in his life but someone needed to be in Bree for an evening to make sure people still remembered they were watching. So Ana set off for Bree alone and made it within 24 hours thanks to her not needing to rest. Once she reached Bree, she made her way to the pub and sat in there for a few hours to stir up a few new rumours about her being back. As she passed the bar, Ana informed the barkeeper that a few of her ranger friends would be in and out in the next couple of months. It was true. There were always rangers in Bree. But she also knew the barkeeper would tell anyone who would listen so hopefully it would stop people from doing anything stupid. Everyone knew how rangers could get when places they frequently inhabited changed or became too violent. They would go after the ones who were being violent so the place would be peaceful again.

As soon as Ana was out of Bree, she headed straight to Mirkwood to visit some of the wood-elves that she knew. Aragorn knew this was her plan and had agreed to meet her at the Dwarves' mines three months after they had split.

At the entrance of Mirkwood, Ana was met by Prince Legolas. He was King Thranduil's eldest son and also one of Ana's oldest friends. Legolas and Ana had played together when they were children while their fathers discussed important matters. Aragorn had met Legolas about ten years ago when they had passed through Mirkwood on their travels, and had ended up staying for three and a half years somehow, and had fast become close friends with the wood-elf too.

"_Nae saian luume', Legolas. _(It has been too long, Legolas.)" Ana smiled as she approached her friend. She gripped his shoulder as he gripped hers, a show of friendship and comradeship, before the two hugged each other tightly while laughing slightly.

"Indeed it has, Ana. I find it surprising that you are here alone. Where is Aragorn? Where is your partner in crime?" Legolas asked teasingly as he led her through the woods. Legolas knew of Aragorn's heritage as he was royalty among his clan and had found out from his father. Most of the elves knew by now, to be honest, after Aragorn had admitted it to the whole of Rivendell when they had last been home. The elves had promised to keep his heritage a secret from the rest of Middle Earth but Aragorn had gave them permission to tell any elf of his heritage as long as they kept quiet too. Elves were loyal to their death so Ana and Aragorn knew that Aragorn's real heritage would stay a secret until he was ready to become a king.

"Estel is in Lórien at the moment. He wanted to visit and explore. You know he's been dying to go for a while now. I, on the other hand, went to Bree to check in with some fellow rangers. Then I decided to come and see my oldest friend! I have a feeling Aragorn will be quite fine without me in Lórien." Ana admitted, with a sparkle in her eye, before carrying on. "It is about time that Arwen will visit there so the two of them will be able to have some time alone. If I went, I would only continue to find them together doing something that I would rather not think about. It _has _been 23 years since they last saw each other."

Legolas crinkled his nose in distaste at the idea that Ana was hinting at, his eyes flashing with pain for some reason, before shrugging and pushing aside a curtain of ivy to reveal the palace where he lived. Ana smiled as she looked at the clan of wood elves who were going about their daily business outside the palace. Legolas' guard stepped out from behind trees, bowing to the both of them, before walking off. Ana followed Legolas into the palace in the cave where she was soon surrounded by elves, who knew her from her previous visits, who wanted to know all about her adventures.

She found out later that night that Legolas had fallen in love with Aragorn within weeks of meeting him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1! It's really long chapters because each chapter is each book! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It might take me a little while to get chapter two up as I haven't even started it yet! But I will get it up as soon as I finish it! :D ~ Phoebe x**

By the 3010's, the darkness was nearly overwhelming. Orcs from Mordor were killing and creating chaos in nearly every village that was defenceless. Ana and Aragorn were aware of the darkness and of Sauron's power and tried to save every village they came across that was in danger. Aragorn and Arwen had split; Aragorn had come back from Lorien in tears. It was because Arwen's feelings had changed for Aragorn. She saw him more as a brother instead of a lover now, apparently, and had refused his hand in marriage when he had asked. It took Aragorn nearly ten years to get over Arwen completely. Ana started to talk about Legolas more, hoping to get Aragorn's attention on the elf that pined for the rugged ranger, and the two planned to visit Mirkwood just before they headed back to Rivendell. Ana still hadn't found anyone that caught her eye but she didn't particularly care. She was still too busy keeping Orcs at bay to be in love.

Gandalf found them in Bree in 1317 and told them of a creature named Gollum who he needed capturing. He asked one of them to find and bring the creature to Mirkwood Forest for him to question.

"It is about the One Ring." Gandalf admitted, making both Aragorn and Ana choke on their drinks that they had just bought. The pub was loud, as usual, so no one took any notice but Aragorn and Ana still checked for listeners before turning to Gandalf in amazement.

"We've been hearing rumours about the Ring for months now. Is it really back?" Ana asked, becoming even paler than usual. She had heard the story from her father many times about how he had tried to get Isildur to throw the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom and how Isildur had refused.

"I have my suspicions about where it is. I believe Frodo Baggins may have it; Bilbo left it to him when he left the Shire, but I'm not sure. I need to make sure it is the right ring. That is why I asked you two to guard the Shire." Gandalf explained quietly. "And it is why only one of you can go to capture Gollum. I need one of you to stay here until I return."

Ana and Aragorn glanced at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before they both nodded and Aragorn spoke up.

"I will track Gollum. I am the better tracker out of the two of us and my friend here is more patient than me so she will not mind sitting in this pub and outside the Shire for hours at a time." Aragorn drained his drink as he spoke before pulling his hood up. "Where am I to start, Gandalf?"

"I will accompany you to the edge of Bree before sending you on your way. Farewell for now, Ana." Gandalf stood and Ana hugged the wizard warmly in farewell.

Ana turned to Aragorn and folded her arms before speaking, "Be careful, Estel. I won't be too happy if you come back with an arm or both legs missing so do try to come back in one piece."

"I'll try." Aragorn smiled softly before pulling Ana in for a hug. Ana hugged him back tightly before pushing his shoulder gently. "Ok, I'm going! Have fun, little sister."

"I am older than you!" Ana called after Aragorn indignantly as he left the pub with Gandalf before sighing and draining the last of her drink. She knew she would be in Bree for a while.

* * *

It was six months later that Aragorn returned.

Ana was just about to let an arrow fly to kill a rabbit for dinner when she heard approaching footsteps. She spun around, bow and arrow still raised, to find Aragorn in front of her holding up a money bag that jingled nicely whenever he moved it.

"Feel like a dinner at the pub?" Aragorn asked, grinning.

Ana placed her bow and arrow back into their original places on her back before laughing and hugging Aragorn in greeting as she replied, "Of course! But where is that all from?"

"Gandalf paid me well for catching Gollum." Aragorn admitted before shuddering slightly, "That creature is foul. I am glad you never had to meet him. Gandalf was just finishing up questioning him as I left. It sounds like Frodo does have that ring. Gandalf passed me half a day ago on his way to warn Frodo. It seemed Gollum escaped somehow from Mirkwood, Gandalf thinks the spiders helped him, but Sauron's Orcs caught him and tortured him. They know where the ring is. Gollum told them the entire story. We are to meet Gandalf at The Prancing Pony inn after he has warned Frodo and gone to Saruman for advice. That should be in about three days. Frodo will join us here too."

The two entered the pub, making the noise lower for a second before starting up again, and ordered a drink and a meal each. They sat at their regular table, right at the very back but with a good view of the entire room and the door, and ate in silence for a few minutes.

Aragorn finally broke the silence by muttering, "Gandalf says we must take Frodo and the Ring to Rivendell, to your father. He knows the most about destroying the ring. A secret council will be held between the elves, dwarves, men and Gandalf and Frodo. We are invited to it. You are because your brothers are and we all know you'll find a way of listening in anyway. I am because I am a ranger and future king. Of course, I'm hoping that won't be revealed."

Ana rolled her eyes and mumbled back, "Knowing your luck, it will be. Well, it looks like our trip to Mirkwood will have to be delayed."

* * *

"I'm Mr. Underhill. I'm looking for Gandalf the Grey."

Ana nudged Aragorn, who was resting his head on the table, in the ribs sharply. Aragorn shot up and glared at Ana who rolled her eyes before looking pointedly at the group of hobbits that were talking to the inn-keeper. The two rangers pulled their hoods up in sync so their faces couldn't be seen before staring at the group as all four hobbits ordered drinks. They knew which one was Frodo immediately. Gandalf had described him to Aragorn who had then described him to Ana.

"I thought it was just Frodo coming." Ana breathed to Aragorn who she felt shrug beside her.

"Maybe there were complications. Look around. Do you see Gandalf? That inn-keeper is right. Gandalf hasn't been around here since you last saw him six months ago. Something's gone wrong, Shadow." Aragorn murmured back, using Ana's alias since the pub was nearly full. They tried not to use each other's real names while in the pub in case anyone was listening in.

Ana listened in to the Hobbits' conversation, Aragorn being able to listen in too because of his elf-like hearing thanks to growing up in Rivendell, and giggled slightly when the Hobbit who had been called Sam by Frodo mentioned that they were being watched by them.

Frodo asked the inn-keeper who they were. The inn-keeper glanced at them before telling the group, "Those two are Rangers. They generally live in the wild, only coming into towns for a drink or the occasional meal, and are dangerous folk if angered. But those two are okay I suppose. No one knows their real names, never heard them use them to be honest, but around here they're known as Strider and Shadow. They're probably just curious."

Aragorn chose that moment to take a puff on his pipe which made the top half of his face illuminate from the glowing embers at the end of the pipe. Soon enough, the hobbits lost interest in them and carried on drinking. Ana and Aragorn were just debating quietly whether to introduce themselves or not, Gandalf was meant to introduce them so that they would be trusted, when Frodo cried out.

"PIPPIN!"

Ana and Aragorn shot to their feet silently as Frodo fell to the floor and the ring he had been holding slipped onto his finger, making him disappear. The two glanced at each other as people shouted in surprise at the disappearance, wondering where the hobbit had gone, when they both felt someone bump into their table. They glanced down just in time to see Frodo reappear.

Aragorn grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him up the stairs while Ana stared pointedly at Sam until he looked at her. She jerked her head towards the stairs before running after her brother. She caught the door just before it shut and slipped inside. She could hear Sam calling the names of the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, already.

"Who are you?!" Frodo asked the two of them. Aragorn threw his hood back and looked at the hobbit calmly but before he could reply, Sam burst into the room with Merry and Pippin.

"Leave him alone or I'll 'ave you, Longshanks!" Sam cried, holding his fists up.

Ana laughed and threw her hood back too, revealing her face and elf ears, before telling the hobbit, "It's Strider actually but that's a good one! I'll have to remember that one to annoy you with, Estel."

"Y- You're an elf!" Sam squeaked, staring at her ears for a moment before tearing his gaze away to stare at her face.

"That I am. I am Ana by the way. This is my adopted brother and best friend, Estel, but around here he is called Strider. We are rangers who have been guarding and watching the Shire and Bree for years now as a favour to Gandalf." Ana explained kindly before glaring at Aragorn who was still frowning and scowling. "Stop it! There is no time to sulk, Estel. It is obvious Gandalf isn't coming and those riders will be here soon. We shall have to set out in the morning."

Aragorn sighed before turning to the Hobbits and telling them, "You'll have to stay here tonight so we can protect you. Take the bed. Ana doesn't need sleep as she is an elf and I don't sleep at night much either. It's one of the advantages of growing up around elves. You pick up a few helpful traits from them."

The hobbits nodded warily before crawling into bed and falling asleep immediately. Aragorn sat in a chair near the window and kept a look-out through the curtains with Ana stood next to him, peeking out above his head. At around midnight, the black riders came riding in and headed for the room where the hobbits were meant to sleep. After a few minutes there were high pitched shrieks that made Ana shiver, the ring-wraiths affected her more than Aragorn for some reason, and the hobbits shoot up from the bed. Frodo was already sat on the side of the bed as he had woken up earlier and hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

Aragorn explained what the ring-wraiths were and how they could feel the ring whenever someone put it on before making the hobbits go back to sleep. While they slept, Ana made Aragorn rest for a while so he could have his strength for the morning. Aragorn finally surrendered to sleep and Ana spent the rest of the night watching the road outside.

* * *

Ana woke Aragorn and the hobbits just before dawn. Once all four hobbits were reasonably awake, Ana started to help Aragorn pack some food.

"You must come with us." Ana told the hobbits as she tightened her belt that held her sword and daggers. "Gandalf was meant to arrive before you and he never did. Something has obviously delayed him and we can't stay here in case those riders come back. I hope you are all ready for days filled with walking. Gandalf will catch up with us."

Ana and Aragorn donned their cloaks, both throwing their bows and arrows on their backs after, but left their hoods down. There wouldn't be many people about at the crack of dawn. The hobbits followed their actions before following them down the stairs and out the door. The few people that were about gave the group a few glances but didn't stop them. They were too afraid of Ana and Aragorn. Ana borrowed a pony from the stables and they all put their bags and belongings on it so they wouldn't have to carry it all before heading out of Bree.

They walked for about half an hour in nearly complete silence before Sam started talking quietly to Frodo. Of course, Ana and Aragorn could hear him thanks to their excellent hearing.

"How do we know we can trust this Strider fellow and Ana woman, Mr Frodo? Where are we going?" Sam asked quietly, shooting looks at the two rangers' backs which they could feel.

"We don't, Sam. But they say they know Gandalf and they're the best hope we have." Frodo murmured back as they walked.

"Oh and to answer your question, Master Gamgee," Aragorn stated, both he and Ana turning just in time to see Sam turn red in embarrassment, "We're going to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?! We're going to see elves Mr Frodo!" Sam exclaimed as all suspicion was replaced with delight.

"What do you call me then?" Ana asked jokingly before smiling softly and telling the hobbits, "Rivendell is my home. Estel and I haven't been back in a very long time so it will be good to see our family and friends."

Ana smiled mischievously at Merry and Pippin before telling them, "If the twins are home, I do believe you two will get on quite well with them. I hear you two are quite the pranksters and comedians. Elrohir and Elladan are just the same, even though they are both over two thousand years old."

Pippin's eyes lit up while Merry smiled happily before Pippin asked, "Can you tell us about Rivendell, Ana?"

Ana laughed softly before nodding in agreement. As they walked, Ana spoke about the gleaming city that was her home. The hobbits seemed to enjoy her story so much that she immediately started to tell them about all the adventures she and Aragorn had been on. Aragorn stayed silent through most of the tales but he interrupted every little while to add in his own comments about their adventures. It seemed to make the time fly by and it was nearing nightfall when Ana finally stopped talking.

"Wow! So many adventures!" Pippin exclaimed a few moments after Ana finished telling her last story. "Are there any more?"

Ana grinned at the youngest Hobbit before reassuring him, "I have been alive for well over one thousand years Pippin, although my adventures didn't really start until I ran away to join Estel, so yes there are more stories. But I am tired of talking now and I'm sure you are all tired of my voice. I know my brother must be as he has to put up with it every day and Rangers usually don't talk so much. Anyway, we will be stopping soon as night is nearly upon us. Maybe tomorrow you four could tell my brother and me all about the Shire and Hobbiton. We may have watched and protected your land but we haven't been properly into the Shire before. Your folk do not like change, do they? And I doubt they would take to two rangers, especially since I am an elf, walking across your land. So tomorrow you shall tell us all about your lives in the Shire!"

"Alright!" Pippin agreed cheerfully, "But our stories will not be as exciting as yours!"

"This is where we shall camp for the night." Aragorn interrupted the conversation to gesture around the sheltered rock they had climbed up to. "Stay here while Ana and I go have a look around."

Aragorn passed each of the hobbits a sword before the two rangers slipped off together. They lit a torch each so that the flames could help them see further and see enemies quicker. They were just heading back when a cry reached Ana's ears.

"The hobbits! They are in trouble!" She exclaimed to Aragorn and the two of them ran back to the sheltered rock. They found the hobbits on Weathertop, an old lookout post, so they launched themselves up onto the stone wall. The Nazgul, Ring wraiths, had knocked aside Merry, Sam and Pippin and the chief Nazgul had just stabbed Frodo in the shoulder.

With shouts of rage, Ana and Aragorn brandished their fiery torches at the creatures while fending them off with their swords. A few caught fire with some well-aimed jabs with the torches from the two rangers before the Nazgul gave up and fled.

At once, Aragorn dropped his torch and collapsed next to Frodo to check his wound. Ana rounded up the three hobbits and checked they were alright before joining Aragorn.

"What's wrong with him?!" Sam asked as Frodo gave a loud and painful gasp and his eyes seemed to flash an electric light blue.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Aragorn informed everyone as he inspected the wound. "I can't heal this. Neither can you Ana. We need Rivendell and Lord Elrond's healing."

Aragorn shot to his feet and gently put Frodo over his shoulder before taking off at a run. Ana and the hobbits followed immediately.

"But Rivendell is six days from now, Estel!" Ana cried, passing her torch to Merry so she could hold her sword in case any Nazgul came back. "We'll never make it!"

"We need kingsfoil!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as they ran through the woods. He glanced around before slowing to a halt and lying Frodo on the ground. "Sam, do you know what Athelas is? Kingsfoil?"

"Kingsfoil? Aye, that's a weed!" Sam stated, frowning.

"You must help me find some. It may slow down the poison." Aragorn told the little hobbit who nodded and ran off with the ranger to help.

Ana sat by Frodo with Merry and Pippin but Sam returned minutes later empty handed. He explained he couldn't find any.

"Maybe Strider will find some!" Sam said hopefully before gaping at something behind Ana.

Ana spun round, suddenly hearing footsteps, and came face to face with Arwen. Arwen gave her a small smile before dropping to her knees and looking at Frodo.

"She's an elf too." Sam breathed to Merry and Pippin as Arwen's pointed ears poked out of her hair.

Moments later, Aragorn entered the clearing and dropped next to Arwen. It was obvious he had seen her already.

_That must have been an awkward reunion! _Ana thought, watching as Aragorn chewed the kingsfoil he had found and put it in Frodo's wound, making the ill hobbit gasp with pain again.

Ana rolled her eyes as Arwen and Aragorn argued over who should take Frodo to Rivendell then smirked when her sister won. She set off with Frodo in front of her on her horse at great speed.

"Hey! Where's she taking him? What were you saying?" Sam cried, worried for his friend.

Ana made the Hobbits walk at a brisk pace as she explained, "That was Arwen, my sister, and she's taking Frodo to Rivendell. They'll get there quicker by horse and Arwen is the quickest rider. Arwen and Estel were debating who would take Frodo but my sister won as always."

"Your sister is just as sly and cunning as you sometimes." Aragorn said grumpily. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you both."

"Because we are your family!" Ana told her brother firmly, smiling.

"Apparently so." Aragorn mumbled, pushing Ana slightly in annoyance.

"Oh you're just annoyed because that was the first time you've seen Arwen since you two split up!" Ana teased gently, making the three hobbits behind her laugh behind their hands. "Strider and Arwen were together for many years, hobbits, but they broke up. That was the first time Arwen and Strider have seen each other since then."

"Oh be quiet! Let's quicken our pace now! If we run, we might make it in three days!" Aragorn exclaimed.

* * *

Merry, Pippin and Sam gasped as they rounded the corner and Rivendell came into sight. Ana and Aragorn led the hobbits down the steep path, stumbling a little in their haste to reach their home, and into the courtyard where Ana and Arwen had first met Aragorn.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Master Hobbits!" Aragorn chuckled as the hobbits just stared. Elves started to approach, calling out to the two rangers who hadn't been home in over 50 years.

"Come on! Move out the way! Let us through!"

The voice of Elladan pierced the air and moments later the owner of the voice and his twin appeared.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Ana cried as she flung her arms round her brothers. "I've missed you!"

Once Ana had stepped back and Aragorn had hugged the twins too, they introduced them to the hobbits.

"Is Mr. Frodo alright?" Sam asked anxiously, looking around.

"Do not fear, Master Gamgee!" Elladan exclaimed cheerfully, ruffling the gardener's hair. "Master Baggins is perfectly alright. Our father healed the wound well and now we are all just waiting for the little hobbit to wake up. We shall take you to him if you like. Gandalf is with him now."

"Gandalf's here?!" Ana asked, her eyes widening. "Where's he been?"

"It seems Saruman has changed sides in the war." Elrohir stated darkly as the twins led the way to Frodo's room. "He's with Sauron now. Gandalf only managed to get away last night. He arrived this morning about an hour before dawn. He hasn't left Frodo's side since he found out what happened."

"This war is getting worse with each day!" Ana growled, glaring at the ground. "I'm all for adventures but this is stupid."

The twins stopped outside a room and nodded to it. Ana got the message and pushed the door open gently. The sight of Gandalf and her father leaning over the unconscious Frodo met her eyes. Frodo looked terrible.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam cried, pushing past to stand by Frodo's side.

Lord Elrond straightened up and looked at Sam then Ana, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. He gave Sam a comforting smile before telling him, "Do not worry Master Gamgee. Frodo will be fine. He just needs to rest and that is what he's doing. Hopefully he will wake up within the next few days. You may stay with him if you like."

Sam nodded eagerly before taking a seat next to the bed. Lord Elrond led the rest of the group out of the room before turning to Merry and Pippin.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Peregrin and Meriadoc. I hope you will find everything to your liking here. You will stay here until Frodo wakes up then we will discuss what will happen next." Lord Elrond told them gently, waving forward an elf that was waiting near by. "You must be hungry. Why don't you go down to the kitchens and find some food for yourselves and Sam? You may bring it back up to eat in Frodo's room."

Merry and Pippin followed the elf happily, both chatting quickly and cheerfully as they went. Ana smiled at the sight before she was pulled into an embrace by her father.

"I have missed you, Ada." Ana told Lord Elrond as she hugged him back. She pulled back and smiled softly, "Over seventy years is a long time to be away from home. I'm glad to be back."

"I missed you too, my daughter. Do not be gone for so long next time." Lord Elrond said, making Ana sigh but nod in acceptance.

"Estel, it is good to see you. I am sorry to hear you and Arwen are not together any more." Lord Elrond said lightly but there was a spark of joy in his eyes.

"I admit I was devastated, Lord Elrond, but I will not force Arwen to have feelings for me. I am finally moving on but seeing her was a bit of a shock." Aragorn murmured, bowing slightly, before clapping Ana on the shoulder gently and striding in the direction of his room.

"You shouldn't sound so happy, Ada." Ana reproached her father as she frowned after her best friend. "Aragorn loved Arwen with all his heart and she made him happy. He hoped to marry her one day. Have a bit of sympathy and compassion for Estel."

Lord Elrond opened his mouth, anger and sadness in his eyes, but Gandalf stopped him from speaking by putting an arm round Ana's shoulders.

"I would like to borrow your lovely daughter for a while, Lord Elrond, so she can tell me what happened in Bree and on the journey here."

Ana shot Gandalf a grateful smile as he pulled her away from her father.

* * *

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Ana stepped out from behind her father as he welcomed Frodo to Rivendell and smiled at the small hobbit with relief.

"It's good to see you awake, Frodo. We've had to drag Sam out to eat most days. You certainly have a very loyal friend there, little hobbit." Ana spoke softly, smiling. "Would you like to come with me? I have someone who I think you would like to see."

"Alright." Frodo frowned, swinging his legs out of bed. Sam helped him up and helped him get dressed while Ana waited outside. Gandalf and Lord Elrond walked off, debating something in whispers. It was obvious what it was about. The ring.

Ana's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Frodo and Sam. Although he was pale, Frodo was able to walk by himself.

"Strider will be happy to see you up, Frodo. He has been quite worried. It's taken the twins and me quite a while to calm him down. He was saying it wouldn't have happened if he had stayed with you while I went to look." Ana admitted, rolling her eyes. "My brother can be quite over-dramatic and depressing some times. Ah! Here are two more people who have been worried about you!"

Ana laughed as Merry and Pippin nearly knocked Frodo over with their hugs. Ana let them have a minute to talk before she tapped Frodo on the shoulder. Frodo looked up at her and Ana pointed to the nearest bench with a grin. Frodo followed her finger and cried out in happiness at the sight of Bilbo.

"Uncle!" Frodo ran to Bilbo and hugged him happily.

"Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo replied, laughing, "Come! Sit down!"

Ana smiled at the scene before walking away. Their guests would be arriving soon.

* * *

Ana let out a cry as she spotted the familiar white-grey horse, cantering towards the House of Elrond, from her spot on one of the balconies.

"_Yallume!_ **(At last!)**" Ana exclaimed as she ran through her home, dodging elf, hobbit, dwarf and man alike, until she reached the courtyard where the horse had just come to a stop and threw herself at the rider whose feet had only just touched the ground that second. She was swung around as her hug was returned just as enthusiastically.

The familiar scent of trees and pinecones reached her nose and the sound of Legolas' light, musical laugh filled her ears.

"We have an audience, _Mellonamin. _**(My friend)**"

Ana let go of Legolas and looked around to find his words were true. The elves of Rivendell that were around, the elves that had accompanied Legolas and both Merry and Pippin were staring at the two with shock and amusement. Merry and Pippin were grinning from where they stood. The ranger winked at the two hobbits before shrugging to Legolas.

"Let them think what they want. You and I both know we are only friends. Even though Ada wants us to be more." Ana muttered, scowling at the thought of her father. Lord Elrond had hoped she and Legolas would marry one day but both elves had vehemently refused once they found out, stating that they both had only platonic feelings for each other. They had tried courting, of course, even before they found out Lord Elrond's plans but they soon realised that they weren't meant to be together. Ana smirked at Legolas suddenly and pointed out, "I distinctly remember you telling me you have a thing for rugged, good looking rangers anyway."

Legolas' reply was cut off by the arrival of another guest. The elves of Mirkwood made their way into the House of Elrond, Legolas shooting Ana a look of annoyance before he left, as Ana stepped forward to greet the Steward of Gondor's son.

"Greetings Boromir, son of Denethor, and welcome to Rivendell." Ana smiled, bowing to the man in front of her. Ana may not have been in love but she knew when she was looking at an attractive man, she would openly agree with anyone that Legolas and Aragorn were both _very _good looking, and Boromir was definitely not lacking in the looks department. He had a large and well muscled frame and broad shoulders that told Ana that he exercised regularly. The son of Gondor's hair was a light brown and fell to his shoulders, untamed and windswept. His eyes were a blue-grey colour that sparkled with awe and curiosity at that moment at the sight of Rivendell's beauty and his jaw, covered with a slight beard, was strong.

Boromir was the definition of masculine.

"Thank you for having me, My Lady." Boromir's voice was deep and gruff but filled with confusion. He was probably wondering why she was dressed in a tunic and leggings, normally worn by male elves, and why she had bowed and not curtsied like a normal woman. "It seems you know my name but I know not yours."

"I am Ana and your guide if you need one. Please call me Ana, _not _My Lady or Lady Ana. Rivendell is my childhood home so I know it well. You are the last of our guests to arrive." Ana introduced herself as she led Boromir through the halls of her father's house. "The council will be tomorrow. I shall be there too."

"You? But you are a female!" Boromir exclaimed, his hand grabbing Ana's arm to stop her walking.

"I am glad to see your eyes are in working order, My Lord." Ana replied with a grin as she tugged her arm out of Boromir's grip. "But I know what you meant. I am only invited because Lord Elrond knows I will find a way to be there anyway."

"Forgive me, My L- Ana." Boromir apologised, stopping himself from calling her 'My Lady' at her pointed stare and using her name instead. "It is just unusual to see females involved in such councils."

"I am no ordinary female, My Lord." Ana admitted as she paused in front of a door.

"If I must call you Ana then you must call me Boromir." Boromir insisted as he smiled softly at her, making Ana smile back.

"Very well. Here is your room. I hope it is to your liking. Feel free to explore Rivendell. Just don't get into any fights with any of our other guests. Save that for tomorrow." Ana grinned as she spoke, pushing open the door slightly. "Your clothes and belongings will be safe in here. I must find Prince Legolas. Good night, Boromir."

Ana turned and made her way down the darkening corridor, smiling to herself when she heard Boromir wish her good night too. She soon found Legolas. He was sat in the gardens.

"Aragorn and Arwen are not together anymore."

Legolas spun round and nearly fell over at the words, making Ana giggle behind her hand, before staring at Ana with shock and a little bit of hope.

"You better not be lying, Ana! Not about this!" Legolas exclaimed, taking a step towards her.

"I'm not, Legolas. I promise. You know I said Aragorn was in Lórien when I last came to see you? When I met him after I left Mirkwood, he was in tears. Arwen turned down his hand in marriage because she said she loved him like a brother after all the years apart." Ana explained, sitting on the bench near them and making Legolas sit next to her. "I spoke about you often to Aragorn. We were going to visit you before we came home but we had to put that idea on hold once we heard about the Ring."

Legolas trembled for a moment before a frown marred his face. He mumbled, "But Aragorn likes women, Ana. He was in love with Arwen for over fifty years! He would be disgusted to find out I have feelings for him!"

Ana laughed lightly before telling her oldest friend, "When you spend as much time with Estel as I do, you start to notice things. Aragorn has disappeared with men for the night quite a few times since he and Arwen stopped seeing each other. He always comes back looking satisfied and with curious looking marks on his neck. They looked remarkably like bites. He has also confessed to me, while drunk I have to admit, that you are the 'prettiest' elf he has ever seen, including Arwen, and that he thinks you have nice lips."

Legolas' fair skin had turned a light pink as he listened to what Aragorn had said about him. Ana sat and grinned at her friend while he recovered before she stood up and looked at the night sky.

"I haven't rested in about a month so I think I should go rest now. I can rest the whole night now, knowing that I am somewhere safe." She mused before bending and kissing Legolas on the head. "Good night, my friend."

* * *

"Legolas was very quiet at breakfast this morning." Aragorn stated as he and Ana took their seats at the edge of the council. Ana was meant to sit with her brothers and father but had decided to sit with Aragorn since he was her best friend and her leader while she was a ranger. "He hardly looked up from his plate and when he did, he didn't look at us. Is he offended that I didn't come to greet him yesterday? I was going to find him in the evening but I got side tracked by Boromir and Arwen."

Ana, who had been slouching in her seat while waiting for the rest of the council to turn up, straightened her posture and turned to Aragorn, "Boromir? Arwen? What happened? Then I'll answer your question."

Aragorn explained how he had met Boromir the night before while the son of Gondor was examining the shards of Narsil and how Boromir had dropped the handle of the sword when he noticed the ranger and just walked off.

"So I put the handle back and Arwen appeared, saying how I was only Isildur's heir and not Isildur himself. We had a long talk. We sorted everything out and I believe we will be perfectly ok when around each other. Now we have had chance to talk, I've realised my feelings are only brotherly towards her now too. I am in love with her no more." Aragorn admitted, grinning with relief, before his eyes darted to Legolas who had just sat down with his company of wood-elves. "Now you must answer my question."

Ana giggled quietly, making Legolas glance up at her briefly before he turned back to the conversation he was having with Gandalf, before she told Estel in almost silent whispers, "I might have told Legolas of your drunken confessions."

Aragorn looked horrified but Ana stopped him from talking by carrying on in a mumble, "I wouldn't worry, Estel. Legolas doesn't like women but likes men. He told me when I visited Mirkwood while you were in Lórien. He admitted you were very good looking too, if you were wondering. Don't make things awkward, will you? He's one of my oldest friends and you're my best friend. I don't want to be stuck in the middle."

Aragorn sighed but nodded in agreement, sending Legolas a small grin when he looked at them questioningly. Legolas' cheeks turned slightly pink but he grinned back and nodded, making things much less tense, before turning his gaze to the dwarves that had sat down.

"Uh, was it really the best idea to put the dwarves next to the Mirkwood clan? Everyone knows their history..." Ana mumbled to Aragorn, watching Legolas and Gimli, son of Gloin, glare at each other with irritation.

"I think your father was hoping they would drop their grudges to save Middle Earth. Apparently not." Aragorn muttered back, smirking slightly. "This council will end in an argument."

Their conversation was cut off by the entrance of Lord Elrond and Elrohir and Elladan. The little conversations that everyone had been having quickly ended and there was soon silence. Elladan and Elrohir took their seats either side of Lord Elrond, shooting Ana amused looks while her father sent her a sharp glance before beginning.

"Strangers from distant lands... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite... or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate... this one doom..." There was absolute silence as Lord Elrond spoke. Ana watched as her father turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo cautiously stood and made his way to the stone plinth where he put the ring before returning to his seat. Ana sent him a small, comforting smile.

"So it is true!" Boromir breathed, staring at the ring with awe.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" Legolas exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the ring then at Frodo then back at the ring.

"The doom of man!" Gimli grumbled, glaring at the ring with hatred.

"It is a gift!" Boromir countered excitedly, standing up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay... by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy... let us use it against him!"

"You can not wield it!" Aragorn spoke up hotly, rising to his feet. Ana stood up with him in case she needed to hold her friend back. He was famous for his short temper when it came to idiotic plans like Boromir's. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone... it has no other master."

"Estel is right! Think about it Boromir!" Ana cried out, grabbing Aragorn by the arm to stop him from moving forward.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir scoffed, turning to Aragorn and Ana with a glare. "And a she-elf too!"

Aragorn stayed silent; Ana too with a bit of trouble, but Legolas leapt to his feet in defence of the man he loved and his friend.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance!" Legolas snapped, taking a step forward.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked quietly, looking Aragorn up and down in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas reminded Boromir before pointing at Ana. "And this _she-elf, _as you call Ana, is a ranger and also rode into battle with your grandfather and the king of Rohan! So do not underestimate either of them!"

Ana had to admit she was quite impressed with Legolas' words. He certainly made some good points. Aragorn, who was trying not to grin at Legolas' rant, waved at the blonde elf and said gently, "_Havo dad, Legolas. _**(Sit down, Legolas.)**"

"Gondor needs no king." Boromir mumbled as he and Legolas both sat down, with thunderous and gleeful expressions respectively.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf stated, speaking for the first time. "We can not use it."

"You have only one choice then. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond told the group, looking at each of them.

"What are we waiting for then?" Gimli shouted. He picked his axe up and swung it down on the ring. There was a deafening _crack _and the dwarf's axe was split into three. The ring sat in the middle of the plinth unharmed.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was created in Mount Doom-"

"-And it can only be destroyed in Mount Doom." Ana finished for her father, cutting him off. She had heard the story many times and knew it off by heart. "It has to be thrown into the lava and there it will melt and Middle-Earth will be safe once again."

"Exactly." Lord Elrond nodded, looking annoyed that Ana had interrupted him but proud that she remembered the story he used to tell her when she was very young. "One of you must do this."

There was silence for a moment then Boromir sighed and said exasperatedly, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas cried, jumping to his feet once more.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked, glaring at Legolas as he got to his feet too.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir interrupted, glaring at everyone as he joined in the argument.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared and almost all at once, everyone was on their feet shouting and arguing. Legolas spread his arms out in front of his company of elves to stop them attacking the dwarves before shouting at Gimli. Aragorn started arguing with Boromir and Ana got in the middle of Gimli and Legolas.

"This madness has to stop! You are not your ancestors! Legolas, Gimli is not his father! And Gimli! Legolas is not _his _father!" Ana pointed out hotly, pushing in between the two.

"You are just a woman!" Gimli snarled, trying to push her out the way. "You might be a ranger but you are still a woman! This quest is not for you!"

"I have been alive a lot longer than your father, dwarf!" Ana cried out in anger, turning to the dwarf and looking down at him. "I met Thorin Oakenshield when he was just a child and he called me 'sister'! We were as close as Aragorn and I are now! I mourn for him every day! Why do you hate me now? You seemed perfectly fine with me when Estel and I visited your mines!"

Before Gimli had a chance to reply, and Aragorn had a chance to strike Boromir across the face in anger, a tiny voice spoke up confidently.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor!"

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Frodo who had turned pale but didn't back down.

"Though I do not know the way." Frodo admitted quietly, biting his lip.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo, for as long as it is yours to bear!" Gandalf told the hobbit gently, standing by his side.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn stated firmly, standing behind Frodo and putting his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "You have my sword."

"And my axe!"

"And my bow!"

Gimli and Legolas joined the group, both looking disgruntled when they ended up next to each other, before Boromir spoke up.

"You carry the fate of all of us, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir promised, standing next to Gimli.

"Well someone's going to have to keep you all in line and stop your arguments and I need to look after my little brother so you have my daggers, Frodo Baggins." Ana told the hobbit, smiling at him.

"Lord Elrond!" Boromir exclaimed loudly as everyone started to mumble at Ana's declaration. "You must stop this elf! She will get hurt!"

"Lord Boromir," Elrond started in almost a bored tone, "If you can tell me how to stop my daughter from running off into battle, I will be amazed. I haven't managed to stop Anadriewen yet and it's been over 1000 years."

"Y-your daughter?" Boromir stuttered, eyes flicking between the two, as Ana made a face. Her father was one of the few who insisted on using her full name all the time.

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Elrohir finally spoke up, grinning, "Both our sisters look like Ada. You won't stop Ana, My Lord, even if you try to tie her up. Last time we tried to stop her, she ran off with Estel and became a ranger for eight years before returning home."

Ana sent Boromir an innocent grin before taking her place next to Aragorn and stating, "I go wherever Aragorn goes. He is my chief, fellow warrior, best friend _and _my little brother."

Aragorn scowled and nudged Ana in the ribs, "You were making me sound alright until you added the little brother part."

"Here!"

Ana's reply was cut off by a shout. A moment later, Sam popped up from behind a bush and elbowed his way past Gimli and Legolas to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam told the council firmly, folding his arms.

"No, indeed... it is hardly possible to separate you... even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond replied, sounding quite amused.

"Oi!" Merry's voice came from behind some more bushes and he and Pippin tumbled out before scrambling to their feet and joining their friends. "We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you'll need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin stated proudly, nodding.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered to his best friend, making Ana and Aragorn laugh at how similar the two hobbits were to them when annoying each other.

Lord Elrond watched the group for a moment before sighing and seeming to give in.

"Ten companions... so be it." Lord Elrond spoke in a deep and thoughtful voice. "You shall be the 'Fellowship of the Ring'."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed happily. "Where are we going?"

* * *

"Ana?"

Ana turned from where she had been braiding her hair to keep it out the way to find Elladan and Elrohir at the door.

"Come in." Ana smiled gently, tying the top of her bag together to stop everything from falling out.

The twins entered her room and smiled at her sadly before Elladan pulled something out from behind his back as Elrohir stood behind Ana and finished her braid for her.

"We have a present for you." Elrohir stated as Elladan handed over the gift. "It is a new scabbard for your sword. Your old one was covered in scratches and the gold was dented so we made a new one for you. We were going to make you new scabbards for your daggers but you love your original ones so much we thought it-"

"Oh stop talking!" Ana laughed, half crying. "I love it! Thank you Ro! Thank you El! Come here!"

Ana hugged the twins at the same time, nearly strangling them with how tight she was holding on, before removing her old scabbard and replacing it with her new one. Her new scabbard was made of black leather with gold leaves and vines twisting around the entire thing. She slid her sword into it, grinning when it was a perfect fit, before throwing her cloak on. She put her bow and arrows on her back, picked up her bag and turned to look in her mirror.

"How do I look?" She asked, grinning slightly, as she played with her evenstar pendant. Her sister had one too but Arwen's was silver while Ana's was gold. Her brothers had matching necklaces that were a bit more masculine compared to their sisters' pendants.

"Like a true warrior and ranger." Elrohir told her, both twins smiling with pride.

"Just come back to us in one piece, alright?" Elladan requested as the three left Ana's room.

"Course I will!" Ana said, pulling her brothers closer to her. Elrohir and Elladan each threw an arm over Ana's shoulders so she was right in the middle of them without any personal space. They walked her down the steps outside their house like this where they met their father and the rest of the fellowship who were waiting for her. Ana and Arwen had already said goodbye the night before. Ana extracted herself from her brothers' grip, hugged them once more, and then stepped into her father's firm embrace.

"_Namaarie, Anadriewen. _**(Farewell, Anadriewen)**" Lord Elrond murmured to her as he held her, "Come back to me soon."

"I will Ada. I promise." Ana replied, burying her head into her father's neck for a moment before stepping back and roughly wiping away a few stray tears that had fallen. She stood next to Aragorn, who took her hand in comfort, and looked at her father and brothers. Legolas, Aragorn and Ana all looked at each other before all saying to the three elves, "May your ways be green and golden."

Elladan and Elrohir grinned while Lord Elrond smiled before all three said together, "May the wind fill your sails."

Gandalf nodded at the farewells before leading the Fellowship towards the steep path that led out of Rivendell. Once they reached the top, Ana paused. Aragorn, who still held her hand, paused too and looked down at their home with her. Ana could just make out her brothers and father standing in the courtyard. She suddenly grinned.

"_Namaarie Rivendell! _**(Farewell Rivendell!)**" Ana called down, the valley making her voice echo round their home. Aragorn chuckled before copying her action, his echo a lot gruffer and deeper than hers. The two turned to find the rest of the Fellowship watching them with amused expressions.

"Now that everyone has heard your farewells," Legolas smirked, nudging Aragorn as he spoke, "Shall we continue? We have a long journey ahead of us."

Aragorn smiled at Legolas before letting go of Ana's hand to throw his arm over the blonde elf's shoulders and say enthusiastically, "Let us go, Legolas! I look forward to seeing how soon Ana and I can annoy you!"

Legolas groaned but Ana noticed he looked very pleased when Aragorn didn't move his arm until he had to.

* * *

Ana dropped next to Aragorn on the rock and watched as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. Sam was cooking by the rocks nearby and Frodo was watching him. Legolas was keeping watch on one of the higher rocks while Gandalf and Gimli conversed where they sat.

"Good! Very good!" Boromir grinned at Merry before turning to Pippin, "Your turn Pippin! And one! Two!"

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called before taking a puff on his pipe, grinning when Ana waved her hand in front of her face to get rid of the smoke that he exhaled.

"Quite good Pip!" Merry cheered when Pippin managed to stop Boromir.

"Thanks very much!" Pippin grinned, swinging his sword by his side, before quickly lifting it when Boromir attacked him again.

"AH!"

Pippin dropped his sword as Boromir caught his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologised, stepping forward. "Is it bad?"

"GET HIM!" Pippin yelled, jumping on Boromir. Merry joined in too and soon the two hobbits had Boromir on the ground and were tickling and jabbing him mercilessly.

"Please! Stop!" Boromir laughed, jabbing the hobbits back.

Ana laughed at the play-fighting in front of her before Sam spoke up, making everyone pause.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to the sky where a dark shape was moving closer.

"Just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli guessed, turning away.

Boromir got to his feet looking worried and exclaimed, "It's moving fast... against the wind!"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, leaping from his rock to the floor without tripping.

"Hide!" Aragorn roared as he and Ana leaped to their feet and grabbed a hobbit each. Ana grabbed Sam while Aragorn grabbed Frodo.

"Merry... Pippin... take cover!" Boromir told the two hobbits before just picking them both up, one under each arm, and diving under some bushes.

Ana backed into crevice made in the rocks and held Sam to her, covering his mouth gently so he wouldn't talk. She saw Aragorn hide under some bushes with Frodo like Boromir had.

It seemed like they hid forever but Ana knew it was barely a minute. Once the crows had turned back around and flew back South, Aragorn rolled out from under the bushes and helped Frodo out. Everyone crept out from their hiding places and looked to Gandalf.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said, glancing at Aragorn before deciding, "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

"Boromir!"

The shout made Ana jump. She had been walking with Gandalf and Legolas, discussing the journey, when Aragorn suddenly called out. All three turned, making the rest of the group turn, and saw Boromir picking up the ring from the snow.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing." Boromir murmured, staring at the ring in a trance-like state.

"Boromir... give the ring back to Frodo." Aragorn ordered quietly, his hand tightening on his sword hilt.

Boromir stared at the ring for a few more seconds before he seemed to snap out of the trance he had been in. He laughed before handing the ring back to Frodo, saying, "As you wish. I care not."

Aragorn let go of his sword hilt as Boromir ruffled Frodo's hair and turned back round to continue the journey. Ana sent a small smile to Boromir when he looked her way but he seemed to be deep in thought and didn't return the action.

* * *

The blizzard howled as most of the Fellowship struggled up the mountain towards the Pass of Caradhras. Legolas and Ana walked lightly on top of the snow, their elf-feet giving no weight making it impossible for them to sink, in front of the group to keep watch and check the way was safe. Just because they could walk on the snow, however, didn't mean they weren't struggling. The wind and snow tore at their faces and the two elves had to look back frequently to blink the snow out of their eyes.

"Can you hear something?" Legolas asked suddenly, coming to a stop.

Ana strained her ears and suddenly a deep, cruel voice reached her. She nodded to Legolas, trying to peer ahead.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas called urgently to Gandalf as the two elves moved closer to the rest of the Fellowship so they could hear them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaimed, raising his staff.

Rocks suddenly started falling from above their heads, making the hobbits cry out.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted urgently, pulling his hood forward more to try and shield his face from the biting cold and snow. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf replied before he started to retaliate against Saruman's spell with his own spell. But Saruman seemed to be stronger because, just moments later, a snow avalanche thundered towards them from above. Legolas jumped towards Gandalf and pulled him to safety while Ana leaped over the wizard's head and landed in front of Merry and Pippin, who she pulled towards her so they wouldn't be lost in the snow. She grabbed them just in time. The avalanche fell upon them and all Ana could see for a minute was darkness. Then she pushed her head out of the snow and saw Aragorn's head pop up next to her.

"The hobbits! Where are they?" Aragorn cried, looking around.

Ana pulled her arms out of the snow and with them came Merry and Pippin. They were shivering and trembling with cold and fright.

"I got Merry and Pip!" She called to her best friend who had started to dig with Boromir. Moments later they found Sam and Frodo, who were in the same state as Merry and Pippin.

"Are you two alright?" Ana asked Merry and Pippin, pulling their cloaks around them for them to keep them a little warmer.

"F-Fine. Just a b-bit cold." Pippin piped up, his teeth chattering, while Merry nodded in agreement.

While Ana was fussing over the two hobbits, she kept one ear on the conversation now happening. It appeared Boromir wanted to make for the Gap of Rohan and go past his city to get to Mordor but Aragorn had pointed out that Rohan took them too close to Isengard. Gimli suggested going through the mines of Moria which Gandalf made a face at.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide!" Gandalf finally said and turned to Frodo, who looked frightened at the idea of having to decide.

As Frodo deliberated, Ana picked up Merry and passed him to Boromir who was gesturing for her to pass one of the hobbits. Boromir held Merry in his arms under his cloak, making the hobbit warm up slightly, and Ana decided to do the same to Pippin.

"Pip, hold on to me. I'll wrap my cloak around the both of us and hopefully we can keep each other warm." Ana told the youngest hobbit, not mentioning that elves weren't too bothered about being cold. Pippin nodded and curled into Ana's side. Ana smiled and picked the hobbit up, tucking the side of her cloak that was closest to Pippin around him tightly.

"Better?" Ana asked, smiling down at the hobbit.

"Much. Thank you." Pippin replied, his teeth no longer chattering, before staring at Frodo from his place.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided, looking up at Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed but nodded.

"So be it."

* * *

_SPLASH!_

Ana looked up from where she was sat on a rock to see Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake to pass the time. Gandalf was trying to work out the password to open the doors of Moria and they had been waiting for a quite some time. Ana shot to her feet, ready to stop the two hobbits, but Aragorn beat her to it.

"Do not disturb the water!" Aragorn warned, grabbing Pippin's arm before he could throw another rock. Boromir and Ana shared looks of apprehension before Boromir shared the same look with Aragorn.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo suddenly exclaimed, making most of the company jump. "What's the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_!" Ana and Gandalf spoke at the same time, making the wall with elvish writing turn into two doors. The doors swung open, revealing darkness. The fellowship entered cautiously, everyone looking round into the darkness.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine... A Mine!" Gimli cried, sounding offended at the simple name of the place.

Gandalf's staff suddenly glowed, giving the group some light, and Ana let out a gasp of horror. The Fellowship were surrounded by Dwarf skeletons, most embedded with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine... it's a tomb!" Boromir muttered grimly, drawing his sword.

"Oh no... No... No!" Gimli mumbled, horrified.

Legolas pulled an arrow out of the nearest skeleton, examined it then spat out, "Goblins!"

Everyone drew their swords, Ana pulling out one of her trusty daggers too, and backed towards the entrance.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir stated as he backed away. Suddenly, Frodo cried out and made everyone turn around. He was being pulled towards the lake by a long tentacle. Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward and hacked at the tentacle until it let go of Frodo. Frodo made for the entrance but another tentacle caught him and held him in the air. Ana pulled her bow out and loaded it with an arrow, waiting for the perfect moment. Aragorn swung his sword down onto the tentacle, cutting it off. Frodo fell through the air and landed in Aragorn's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called, gesturing wildly.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted, slicing another tentacle.

Legolas and Ana nodded at each other and let go of their bow strings at the exact same moment, making both their arrows hit the creature in the head at the same time. The monster recoiled in pain, giving Boromir and Aragorn time to run into the mine. The entire Fellowship ran down the hallway of the mine as the creature tried to get in. It ripped the doors off, making the ceiling collapse.

The monster was crushed but the Fellowship were trapped in the mines.

* * *

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!"

After hours of being lost and trying to find the right way, Gandalf eventually announced that they were in the dwarf city. Ana heard Frodo gasp at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars hewn of stone. Before them stretched a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam exclaimed with awe, looking around. Ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed. Black arrows were embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons were in the doorway. Gimli rushed ahead, ignoring Gandalf's calls.

The group followed Gimli into a vast empty chamber lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight that beamed in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons were piled high. In the far corner sat a stone walled well. A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room. It was a single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli fell to his knees in front of it.

"No... No... Oh no!" Gimli sobbed, resting his head on his axe as he cried.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared." Gandalf sighed, reading the tombstone. He carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It had been slashed and stabbed and appeared to be covered in Dried Blood. The pages cracked and broke as Gandalf opened it.

Legolas, who was stood in the middle of Ana and Aragorn, whispered urgently to them, "We must move on, we can not linger."

Aragorn patted Legolas' arm in reassurance before turning back to Gandalf who was reading from the book.

"'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one save us? They are coming.'"

The words un-nerved everyone. But Pippin was so terrified he stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armoured skeleton tumbling in. Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he fell. The Fellowship froze as the armoured skeleton clattered down the deep well, echoing loudly.

Gandalf turned angrily to Pippin and snapped, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Ana moved to Pippin's side as he looked down, his face filled with shame and hurt, and pulled him in for a one-armed hug before glaring at Gandalf and saying sharply, "Pippin didn't mean it Gandalf! Do not speak so harshly to him!"

Gandalf started at the telling off but his face softened once he had caught sight of Pippin's expression. He rested a hand on Pippin's shoulder and said, "Forgive me, Pippin. This darkness makes me uneasy but I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Pippin smiled softly before mumbling that he forgave the wizard. A sudden boom made the Fellowship freeze once more. BOOM...BOOM... It was as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby. Answering horns were heard then running feet and harsh cries.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, pointing at Frodo's belt. Frodo unsheathed his sword, showing the group that it was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed as Aragorn and Boromir ran to slam the doors shut. Boromir stuck his head out the door before pulling it back abruptly as an arrow flew by his head, missing by mere inches.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir groaned as he rolled his eyes, sounding just simply annoyed instead of terrified or wary. The tone that he used made Ana laugh, even as she was preparing for battle, and Aragorn chuckle.

"Let them come!" Gimli yelled as he snatched up two rusty dwarf axes. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

BOOM! The door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and at least 20 Goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll. Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his Axes in 2 Goblin helmets. Aragorn and Boromir waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas fired deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits. Gandalf clutched his sword and joined in the battle. Ana held her sword in one hand and one of her daggers in the other, using both weapons when possible. A Goblin swung his axe at her but Ana just simply ducked and sliced the Goblin's abdomen with her dagger before moving on. She soon found herself fighting back to back with Boromir. She could feel the Gondorian's muscles tensing in his shoulders and back every time he delivered or blocked a blow. Ana suddenly had an idea.

"Boromir!" She called over the clash of fighting. "Grab my leg and swing me around!"

Boromir gave her a strange look but didn't need to be told twice. He slashed a Goblin's throat before ducking and grabbing each of Ana's legs with a tight grip. Ana felt the room slide as Boromir yanked her legs backwards so she lost her footing. He didn't give her time to hit the floor though. Within a split second, he was spinning as fast as he could while swinging Ana in front of him. Ana held her arms out straight to the side with her sword and dagger facing the enemy and soon any Goblins that were near the two warriors were sliced to death.

"Let me go! I'll be fine!" Ana shouted, getting ready to land.

Boromir hesitated for a moment, still spinning, before just simply letting go. Ana flew over everyone's heads and somersaulted just in time to push off the wall with her feet and crash into a group of goblins. She was on her feet within a second, stabbing and hacking at the stunned goblins she had knocked over. Ana turned to see Boromir fighting again and looking only a little dizzy. Boromir winked at her before he stopped the cave troll from delivering a killing blow to Aragorn. The slice that Boromir gave the cave troll spurted green blood as the troll roared in pain and anger.

Sam was backing up against a wall, a sword in one hand and a saucepan in the other. Ana started to fight her way towards him but Sam simply swung wildly at a Goblin with the saucepan. It keeled over and Sam looked surprised. He walloped another Goblin and it dropped too.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam shouted to Ana excitedly, swinging with his trusty saucepan once more.

Ana laughed as she fought before shouting back, "I think you are! Keep it up Sam!"

Sam suddenly screamed and Ana whipped round to see Frodo with the troll's spear in his chest. The entire Fellowship went crazy, stabbing and hacking as fast and as furiously as they could. Ana could see Aragorn crawling towards Frodo, calling his name desperately.

Within minutes, all the Goblins were dead. Legolas fired one last shot at the troll and it toppled over, defeated. The group rushed over to Aragorn who was just turning Frodo over. Everyone gasped as Frodo coughed and sat up, breathing heavily.

"I'm alright! I'm not hurt!" Frodo gasped out as he panted, massaging the spot where the spear had struck.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed, helping Frodo to his feet.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye!" Gandalf chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a Mithril Vest. The Troll spear hadn't pierced the Mithril.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli laughed, grinning at the Hobbit.

Suddenly, the sound of drums was heard again.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf rumbled, pushing everyone towards a door. "This way!"

They hurried down a hallway towards a distant door as Goblins start scuttling down the Pillars behind them like cockroaches. Everyone looked with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that soon surrounded toward them. Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air. A fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casting eerie shadows. The Goblins froze. They backed fearfully away from the approaching noise, melting into the darkness.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, his voice filled with wariness and slight terror.

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall as the ground shook and an unearthly sound rumbled through the mine.

"A Balrog... A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted, pointing towards the door.

The Balrog, a massive creature, rose from a chasm. It was a great 40 foot man-beast, with a mane of flames. In one hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs. Aragorn led the fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway. Gandalf ran next to Ana, leaning heavily on his staff when he stopped.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf told Aragorn, breathing heavily. Aragorn hesitated so Gandalf snapped, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

Aragorn led them to the bridge where they all had to jump over a large gaping hole to get to the other side of the bridge. They all made it over; Gimli had to be pulled to safety by his beard. Just seconds later, the part of the bridge that they had been standing on before collapsed. They raced across the rest of the bridge but when they all reached the other side, they realised Gandalf had stopped and was facing the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, his face filled with horror.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." Gandalf rumbled as he stood with his sword and staff. "Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its Sword of flame and Gandalf blocked with his sword. There was a ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf boomed as the Balrog made to attack him again. The Balrog placed one foot onto the bridge. Aragorn and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn. Gandalf thumped the bridge with his staff and a blinding sheet of white flame appeared. The staff shattered as the bridge broke right at the Balrog's feet. The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf from under the Balrog. For a moment, the great Beast remained poised in the air then it plunged down.

Ana let out a cry of relief but it soon turned into a cry of shock. The Balrog's whip had caught Gandalf's ankle and the wizard was holding onto to the edge by his fingertips.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed as he tried to run towards the wizard. Ana and Boromir both grabbed a shoulder each to keep the hobbit still, knowing Frodo would only get hurt.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said fiercely before he gave up and let go, disappearing into the abyss. Frodo cried out as Boromir scooped him up and ran towards the archway. Ana forced the rest to follow, tears falling down her pale cheeks unashamedly.

"We have to go!" Ana choked out, pulling Aragorn by the arm. "Aragorn! We have to protect Frodo! The Goblins are coming back!"

Aragorn stared at the ledge where Gandalf had fallen for a moment more before he nodded and ran with Ana to the archway that led them out of the mines.

The Fellowship tumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry and Pippin fell to the ground, sobbing. Aragorn turned to Legolas, Ana and Gimli.

"Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn said urgently, his eyes scanning the hillside.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir cried, hugging Merry and Pippin to his side.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn explained as he gestured wildly. "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."

Aragorn helped Sam up, dusting his cloak off gently, before catching sight of Frodo. He was heading off in a trance-like walk. Ana and Aragorn traded puzzled looks before Aragorn stopped the hobbit by calling his name. Frodo turned around and Ana could clearly see the numb shock on his face.

"Come along, Frodo. We will reach Lothlórien by the evening if we hurry." Ana comforted the hobbit as they set off. "The Lady of the Wood will help us. She is very kind and very powerful."

Ana heard Gimli snort in disbelief but she ignored the dwarf as she continued to walk with Frodo.

* * *

Aragorn scoured ahead of the company, as they stumbled on in the fading light. They finally reached the start of a large wood. It was Lothlórien. The fellowship ran across a forest floor strewn with yellow flowers. Above was a roof of golden leaves, held up by silver pillars and the trunks of huge, grey trees. Ana smirked as Gimli looked around nervously.

"Stay close, young hobbits." Gimli told the four hobbits, gesturing for them to walk near him. "They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf- witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Ana suddenly wasn't smirking.

"Watch how you speak about my grandmother, dwarf." Ana snapped, spinning to face Gimli with her daggers out. "You will lose your head if you speak of her like that again."

"I... uh... I mean..." Gimli sputtered, trying to find something to say. He looked to Aragorn and Legolas for help.

"Don't look to us for help. You just insulted the Lady of the Wood and, by extension, all three of us." Legolas said, pointing to Aragorn, Ana and himself.

Gimli turned away, red faced, as Aragorn laughed.

"Did I forget to mention that the Lady of the Wood is Ana's grandmother?" Aragorn asked, grinning. "Sorry Gimli."

Gimli glared at the ground before muttering, "I won't be ensnared so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

The Fellowship were suddenly surrounded by armed Elves. Deadly arrows were aimed at their heads.

"What were you just saying, Dwarf?" Ana asked, smirking again. Gimli didn't reply but Ana wouldn't have heard him even he had. Her eyes were trained on the Elf that had just stepped forward.

Ana had met many elves throughout her long life but she had never met an elf like the one in front of her. His hair was long and blonde, like Legolas' hair, and he was beautiful even by Elf standards. Ana couldn't help but stare.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The Elf said in a smooth, amused voice as he stared at Gimli with disdain. His eyes scanned over the group before they came to a rest on Ana.

The Elf immediately bowed.

"Lady Anadriewen! I was not informed that you were among the group arriving! Forgive me. I am Haldir, captain of the elves of Lothlórien." Haldir introduced himself. The company of elves with Haldir bowed too.

"There is nothing to forgive, Captain Haldir." Ana assured the beautiful elf, smiling, as she bowed back. "I do not remember you from my last visit so you must have taken over as Captain in the time that I have been away. Please, I would feel better if you just called me Ana. Everyone else does."

Haldir frowned at the request before saying, "That is correct, My Lady. I became Captain ten years after you left."

Ana rolled her eyes at the title. All elves of Lothlórien liked to use formalities with her, no matter how many times she told them not to. They had only just started to call her Ana when she left the last time.

"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help." Aragorn spoke to Haldir before Ana could reply. The way he stood with the Elf told Ana that her brother had met Haldir before. It was probably when Aragorn had visited Lorien just a few years ago. "We need your protection."

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli stated, backing away slightly.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told the dwarf simply, smirking at the look of uneasiness that Gimli had acquired. Haldir glanced at Frodo before saying, "Come. She is waiting."

Ana, Legolas and Aragorn followed Haldir immediately. Boromir walked behind them with the hobbits while Gimli sulked at the back of the group. The company of elves surrounded them and walked through the woods around them.

"If you don't mind me asking, My Lady, I was wondering why you are part of this group. I know what it is you are doing." Haldir said as Ana walked by his side. Aragorn and Legolas were having a conversation behind them quietly.

"Please. Just Ana. Else I shall have to call you Captain Haldir all the while we are here and I do not like such formalities." Ana told Haldir before admitting, "I am not like my sister Arwen. I do not like to sit around all day. I am a warrior and ranger at heart and I refused to let Estel go without me."

"You are the Lady's kin and are royalty here. I would never call the Lady by just her given name so I shall not call you by just _your _given name." Haldir explained, shrugging slightly, before smirking and admitting, "Your friend, Aragorn, might have told me that you dislike your full name too, when he was here before, and that I should use it as much as possible when I am around you."

Ana shot a glare at her brother over her shoulder but her glare softened at the sight of Aragorn and Legolas walking closely together, their heads nearly touching as they spoke. She turned back to Haldir.

"Call me Anadriewen and I shall put a sword to your throat, Captain." Ana said matter-of-factly as she smiled innocently.

"I suppose I could call you Lady Ana. I would hate to upset you." Haldir chuckled, his hair glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the trees.

"Or you could just call me Ana?" Ana suggested, grinning.

"Not likely, My Lady." Haldir shook his head before turning back to look at the rest of the group. "We are nearly there!"

* * *

The Fellowship stepped onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. The walls were green and silver, the roof gold and in its midst was the trunk of the mighty Mallorn tree. Celeborn, Ana's grandfather, stepped forward to greet them. His hair was long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood Galadriel, the Lady of the Elves and Ana's grandmother. She had hair of deep gold and timeless, unsurpassed beauty.

Celeborn looked hard at Aragorn.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn stated, looking round at the group with an impassive face.

"...He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel answered for the group, her eyes on Frodo, before turning to Aragorn. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Lady Galadriel turned to Sam and smiled softly before saying, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

The Lady of the Wood stared at Frodo again for a moment before telling a nearby elf to take the Fellowship to where they could sleep. Ana stayed behind to talk to her grandparents.

"Welcome home, Anadriewen. I wasn't surprised to hear you had joined this quest." Lord Celeborn admitted with a small smile upon his face.

Ana made a small face at her full name before replying, "I am glad to be back, even if it is only for a little while, grandfather. Captain Haldir was very welcoming and kept me entertained all the way here."

Ana shot a small smile at Haldir who was stood at the side who smiled back before nodding in thanks.

"I believe you should go rest, my dear. There is nothing to be wary of here." Galadriel smiled before gesturing to Haldir, "Captain Haldir, show Anadriewen where she is sleeping."

"I would like to sleep where my friends sleep, grandmother." Ana told Galadriel firmly but politely.

"Very well. Captain Haldir?" Galadriel turned to Haldir who nodded.

"Of course, My Lady." Haldir spoke smoothly and politely before turning to Ana, "If you would like to follow me, Lady Anadriewen."

"It's Ana!" Ana growled as she followed Haldir, ignoring her grandparent's laughter. "Honestly! Even Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn call me Ana sometimes!"

"I apologize. Is there any way I can make it up to you, My Lady?" Haldir asked as the two descended from the fleet in the Mallorn Tree. "Other than not calling you 'My Lady' of course."

Ana grumbled under her breath for a moment before telling Haldir, "I would very much like it if I could come with you while you are on patrol tomorrow. My friends will be exploring Lorien but I know it well enough to walk around blindfolded. I would like to be part of your patrol group, Captain."

Haldir deliberated for a minute before saying grudgingly, "From what I have heard about you, I believe you would only follow my patrol group if I refused to let you join anyway so you might as well. But why would you want to spend all day with me when you could spend the day with your friends instead?"

Ana paused as she spotted the Fellowship a few yards away before turning to Haldir and smiling happily, "There's just something about you, Captain, that makes me want to spend time with you."

Ana walked towards the Fellowship, calling over her shoulder, "Good night, Captain Haldir."

She smiled softly as she heard Haldir call back, "Good night My Lady."

Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam were resting in a pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. They were lying on soft couches as Elves left food and wine for them. Mournful singing drifted down from the trees above.

"A lament for Gandalf..." Legolas explained sadly to the hobbits and dwarf as he stared up at the trees that glowed thanks to the lamps from the singing elves.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked curiously, sitting up.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas replied as Ana stood up and took her place by his side. She took his hand silently and squeezed it, smiling sadly when Legolas squeezed back.

Ana looked up at the trees with her oldest friend before the two joined in with the slow and sad singing.

* * *

"Stay within the forest and you will be safe." Ana told the hobbits, Gimli and Boromir as she strapped her scabbard into place. Legolas and Aragorn had been gone when they had woken up an hour earlier but a nearby elf had told them that the two were exploring the forest together.

"If it's so safe, why are you carrying weapons?" Pippin asked, his head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Because I'm joining the patrol group today that guards the edge of the forest. Captain Haldir agreed to let me join." Ana admitted as she pulled her cloak on and shouldered her bow and arrows. "Now have fun and try not to get into too much mischief! The Elves of Lorien are not as relaxed as the Elves of Rivendell."

"I'll keep them out of trouble. Do not worry, Ana." Boromir smiled, looking fully rested for the first time since they left Rivendell. "We shall see you later."

Ana waved before heading towards the edge of the forest. She soon found the patrol group in the trees. She climbed the rope ladder quickly and found herself standing in at the edge of a group of ten elves plus Haldir.

"Ah, you managed to find us then, My Lady." Haldir smiled at her slightly. "We were just about to set off."

"Let us go then!" Ana grinned before looking at the rest of the elves, "I know most of you from before. For those that haven't met me before, just call me Ana. If anyone calls me My Lady or Lady Anadriewen, I will personally cut off all your hair while beating you to the ground."

"Lady Ana has a slight issue with her name so I advise you to follow her requests." Haldir told the group before they set off.

* * *

"So you tell your patrol group to call me Ana but you still call me Lady? How does that work?" Ana asked grumpily as she and Haldir left the patrol group after circling the entire forest. It was late evening and another patrol group's turn to guard the forest. Haldir had to guard the main entrance to the forest, the entrance that the Fellowship had used, all night and Ana had decided to join him.

"I believe in treating such a beautiful and skilled elf like you with respect and honour. Is that so wrong, My Lady?" Haldir asked quietly as they walked slowly towards the entrance. Ana didn't know how to reply but Haldir saved her from replying by pausing by a tree and stating, "We will guard the entrance in this tree tonight."

The two elves climbed the tree and perched in one of the highest branches so that they could see for miles but nothing could see them. Ana stayed quiet for a while before breaking the silence.

"Forgive me for not thinking, Captain Haldir." She murmured quietly so that any stray elves around couldn't hear her. "I have gotten used to my friends calling me Ana so it is a shock to hear such a formal title. And I am not _that _beautiful. You have met my sister, Arwen, surely?"

"Lady Arwen _is_ attractive but, in my own honest opinion, I believe you are the most beautiful elf I have ever met. You are as beautiful as Lothlórien itself."

Haldir's words caused Ana's cheeks to turn red. She was glad it was dark so that she could hide her blush slightly by looking down. Haldir's eyes probably picked up the blush, of course, but he said nothing about it, which Ana was grateful for.

As the two sat in companionable silence through the night, Ana's mind and heart rate seemed to speed up. Never had she been so affected by a man or male elf before. She had been with plenty of men while living as a Ranger. Aragorn had managed to get her properly drunk one night and she had ended up in bed with one of the men that had been travelling with them. After that, it was not uncommon for her and Aragorn to bump into each other as they snuck out of someone else's inn room early in the morning. Ana had even slept with a few elves before, including Legolas, who had been her first, but no one affected her like Haldir and he hadn't even touched her.

Ana was hyper-aware of everything to do with Haldir that night. She knew exactly how far away Haldir was and how far she would have to move her hand to rest it on top of the Captain's hand and she knew when Haldir was looking at her. His gaze burned her but she liked the feeling.

When morning arrived, and another elf arrived to take over their guarding, Haldir and Ana walked back to the Fellowship's camp in silence. The silence was filled with little glances and small smiles though. Eventually Haldir spoke.

"I hope I did not make you feel uncomfortable last night with my words." Haldir said, looking at Ana with an unreadable expression. "If I did, it was not my intention and I apologise."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Captain." Ana told him, looking up at the elf through her lashes. "I can not remember the last time a man complimented me like that."

The two walked in silence again. This time, it was Ana who broke the silence.

"I shall miss you when we leave tomorrow, Captain Haldir." She admitted, looking down at the ground.

Haldir didn't respond for a moment but then he murmured quietly, "I shall miss you too, My Lady. Must you leave so quickly? We have only known each other for a day but I have become quite fond of you."

Ana sighed sadly before replying, "Yes we must. The darkness is spreading. We need to help Frodo finish his task as quickly as possible, especially with Gandalf gone. We are spending the day training and practicing today then we leave in the morning."

The two elves slowed to a stop as the rest of the Fellowship came into view. Everyone was practicing with swords, bows or axes. The two watched the fighting and training for a moment in silence before Haldir let out a loud sigh of sadness.

"I have to go. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish to see me then I have to patrol again. I'm afraid this is goodbye until you return to Lothlórien again. I will be patrolling tomorrow morning too." Haldir admitted sadly. "I wish I could see you off but I have to watch the forest."

Ana shook her head, laughing, "Who says I will return? You know what our task is. I might not make it back."

Haldir stiffened before saying calmly, "You will. You are an admirable fighter. The Lady of the Wood likes to boast about you and Aragorn a lot. We have all heard many of your adventures, Lady Ana."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Won't you call me Ana just once?" Ana asked, smiling up at blonde elf.

Haldir thought about it before shaking his head slowly, "No. Not yet."

"When will you then, Captain Haldir?" Ana asked, grinning.

Haldir looked down at her and smiled softly, "When I next see you again. _Then _I will call you by your preferred name."

"And what if you _don't _see me again?" Ana asked, biting her lip as she stared at the Fellowship.

"I will." Haldir said firmly before murmuring quietly, "I have to."

Ana turned to Haldir and surprised the elf by pulling him in for a hug. Haldir froze for a moment before returning the hug carefully. He pulled away and stared down at Ana with an unreadable expression. Haldir leaned down and kissed Ana's cheek softly before speaking in her ear.

"Goodbye, My Lady."

Haldir straightened up, turned around and walked away, not looking back.

Ana touched her cheek with trembling fingers.

* * *

Ana rested fitfully that night, even after a whole day of training and fighting hand-to-hand with Aragorn and Boromir, but eventually slipped into the trance-like state that she called sleep around midnight. The next time she 'woke up', it was dawn and the rest of the Fellowship were getting up.

The group quietly washed and breakfasted before making their way to the river. They would be rowing down the river in boats made by Elves. Ana didn't know how they would get to Mordor now, Gandalf had non-verbally been appointed leader of the group, but she knew that if anyone could get them there it was Aragorn.

"It is nearly time for you to go." Galadriel stated as the Fellowship approached her and Lord Celeborn. A company of elves stood nearby, watching. "But before you do, I have some gifts for each of you."

One of the elves stepped forward and Lady Galadriel presented each of them with an elven-made cloak.

"This cloak will shield you wherever you are. The cloak is light so you will never be too hot but it will keep you warm when you are cold." Lord Celeborn explained as each person put their new cloak on. The clasp on the cloak was in the shape of a leaf and Ana knew that they wouldn't break easily.

"Now for your own individual gifts." Galadriel told them as she took a silk bag from another waiting elf. She turned to Frodo first. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

Ana gasped quietly as her grandmother gave Frodo a small phial that glowed slightly. When used, it would emit a brilliant light in the darkness. Frodo's gift was truly exquisite.

"May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." Galadriel smiled softly at Frodo before moving onto Sam. "For you, Samwise Gamgee, I give you some of our very own Elven rope. It is much stronger than any other rope and the knots you tie will not come undone unless _you _are the one to tug the rope."

Sam looked at his gift with awe for a moment before hastily bowing to Galadriel, repeating his thanks many times. Galadriel nodded at the hobbit before moving to stand in between Pippin and Merry.

"I believe these will be some use to you two." Galadriel smiled down at the two hobbits before presenting them both with silver belts with gold flower-shaped clasps. "These belts are favoured by the elves of Lorien. We believe you both should have one. Take care, Meriadoc and Peregrin."

Galadriel moved onto Aragorn as Merry and Pippin compared belts with amazement. The Lady of the Wood smiled softly at Aragorn before saying, "I have two things for you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The first is just a piece of advice that I believe will help you."

"Any advice of yours would most definitely be helpful, My Lady." Aragorn told the elf-woman as he pushed a stray strand of hair off his face.

Galadriel smiled gently at the ranger as she told him, "My advice is to see what is right in front of you. The talk we had yesterday? Keep that in mind while thinking about my advice."

Ana looked at Aragorn curiously as he nodded slowly, frowning. What had he talked about with her grandmother?

"My next gift will be far more helpful in your quest I believe!" Galadriel said cheerfully as she pulled a scabbard out of the silk bag. "Any sword sheathed in this scabbard will never break. I have been told of your adventures with my granddaughter. I think an unbreakable scabbard will be perfect for you."

"This gift _is _perfect, My Lady. Thank you." Aragorn murmured as he ran his hand along his gift. "And I will think about your advice too."

"I am glad." Galadriel stated before she turned to Legolas. She rested her hand on Legolas' shoulder and smiled happily. "It has been good to see you again, Prince Legolas. It has been many years since you've visited Lothlórien and I am glad you have had as much fun exploring as you did when you were just a child."

"Lothlórien will never fail to excite and inspire me, My Lady. It is truly beautiful and I am sad that I haven't visited much since I started to help my father. Perhaps I will return when all this is over." Legolas mused as he smiled back at Galadriel.

"I believe my beloved would like that. You both are admirable bowmen and I think you could both entertain me with an archery contest." Galadriel laughed softly, gesturing to Celeborn who smiled and nodded to Legolas. "Your gift might help you with that, as well as your task."

Galadriel retrieved from her silk bag a great bow with long, sharp arrows. Ana's jaw dropped as she recognised the bow. It seemed Legolas had recognised it too.

"My Lady...!" Legolas gasped, taking the bow from Galadriel with uncertain hands.

"I present to you, Legolas, son of Thranduil, the bow of Galadhrim." Galadriel announced, smiling at the look of awe and amazement on Legolas' face. "May it help you on your quest."

"That bow was made deep in Lothlórien many years ago." Ana whispered to the rest of the group as Legolas thanked Galadriel profusely. "It's strung with elf-hair. It's the best bow an elf could ask for."

Galadriel moved onto Gimli and frowned at the dwarf, "I do not know what a dwarf would want from an elf. So suggest something and I will see what I can do."

Gimli shuffled his feet, turning slightly red, before muttering, "I can think of nothing else I would want but a single strand of your hair, My Lady. It would serve as an heirloom of my house and a sign of good will between the Dwarves and Elves."

There was a murmur at the request. It was a very bold thing to ask for. Ana smiled though. It seemed Gimli had gotten over his aversion for elves while in Lorien. Galadriel smiled happily at the dwarf before lifting her hand and plucking not one hair but three from her head. She gave them to Gimli gently.

"Here is your gift, Gimli, Son of Gloin, and I am glad that your time in Lorien has changed your opinion of elves. Take care." Galadriel told Gimli before standing in front of Boromir. "Boromir, son of Gondor, I give to you one of our solid gold belts. I hope it aids you and gives you hope while on this quest."

Boromir took the solid gold belt from Galadriel with a small smile and murmured thanks. The belt was shaped like linked golden leaves and suited Boromir perfectly when he tried it on.

Galadriel turned to Ana and smiled softly before reaching into her silk bag and saying, "For you, Ana, I have a special gift that I think you will like."

Ana took the gift, which was wrapped in leather, and carefully unwrapped it. She gasped as a beautiful, but lethal, dagger was revealed. The leaves of Lothlórien had been carved into it carefully and painstakingly.

"Lady Galadriel... Grandmother... It is beautiful." Ana whispered as she ran her hand carefully over the tip of the dagger.

"It is not from me." Galadriel stated, smiling happily. "It is handmade and a gift from Captain Haldir. He asked me to give it to you when he visited me yesterday. He has great fondness for you."

Ana's breath hitched at the thought of the blonde haired elf that had her affection. She wished she had something to give to him so he knew how she felt about him. After all, it was likely they wouldn't meet again. There was a very high chance that Ana wouldn't survive the journey to Mordor.

As Ana stared down at the dagger, a glint caught her eye. It was her necklace, the evenstar, reflecting the sunlight...

"Can you give a gift to Captain Haldir for me?" Ana asked her grandmother as she stored her new weapon in her belt carefully.

"Of course, my dear." Galadriel nodded, tilting her head slightly. "I shall deliver it personally to him."

Ana nodded before carefully removing her Evenstar necklace and putting it into her grandmother's hand. She heard Legolas and Aragorn's sharp intake of breath. She ignored them as she looked her grandmother straight in the eye.

"Tell Captain Haldir that I want him to have this and that I'm coming back." Ana stated seriously before smiling sadly, "Farewell, Grandmother."

"Goodbye, my dear." Galadriel kissed Ana's forehead before stepping back. Celeborn strode forward and kissed Ana's forehead too, hugging her gently.

The Fellowship silently got into the boats. Ana ended up in a boat with Boromir, Merry and Pippin. Boromir was rowing.

The company of Elves and Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel waved them off as Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir started rowing down the river. It was silent for a few minutes before Boromir spoke.

"What was that necklace you gave Lady Galadriel? The Evenstar? Why did you give it to Captain Haldir?"

Legolas and Aragorn, who were rowing nearby, both laughed loudly as Ana scowled at them half-heartedly.

"My sister is in love with the Captain!" Aragorn howled as he rowed, grinning at Legolas with a sparkle in his eye. "After all these years, I never thought it would be an elf from Lothlórien that stole Ana's heart! What say you, Legolas?"

Legolas grinned back before replying, "Me neither. I thought it would be a Rivendell elf or maybe even a ranger. I thought she would love a ranger until he died then sail to the Undying Lands. I thought it might even be you, Aragorn."

"No! Never!" Ana protested while Aragorn looked slightly green. "He is my brother!"

"What's so special about your necklace?" Pippin asked innocently from where he was sitting opposite Ana.

Ana sighed before explaining, "The Evenstar necklaces have been passed down through my family. Arwen has one too but hers is silver. My brothers have a more masculine version. We get our necklaces when we are first born. Most elves give their beloved something which lays a claim on them, saying they are taken. For our family, it has always been the Evenstar for the females. I don't know why you're all making a big deal out of it. Captain Haldir may not return my feelings. He might just put the necklace away to keep safe until he next sees me."

"You are blind." Legolas stated, rolling his eyes. "Everyone saw your conversation with Haldir yesterday. His feelings are most definitely more than platonic."

"So if Haldir wears your necklace, it shows that he returns your feelings?" Boromir asked, rowing slowly.

"Correct." Ana replied, her cheeks a light pink.

"I can't believe you gave your necklace away like that. When you said you had a gift, I thought it would be something else. It shocked me." Aragorn admitted, glancing at Ana. "Never have I seen you look at a man like that. Haldir will be a good partner for you. He will not hold you back but he will protect you too."

Legolas suddenly chuckled, making everyone look at him. He explained, "I'm just wondering what Elladan and Elrohir's reactions will be when they see Haldir's new addition. They visit Lorien quite a lot these days to convey messages between Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

Ana groaned as Aragorn joined in with Legolas' laughter.

* * *

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot." Aragorn stated as he and Ana pulled the three boats on to the wooded shore. They had stopped for a rest after rowing for a few hours. The rest of the Fellowship were resting on the shore or helping to start a fire.

Aragorn let go of the last boat before continuing what he had been saying, "We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli said in a gloomy voice, frowning at Aragorn.

"That is our road." Aragorn said firmly before smirking at Gimli, "I suggest you take rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli muttered indignantly, not finishing his sentence. He opted to glare at Aragorn instead.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and grabbed his arm before saying, "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn explained, resting his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas muttered, glancing at the surrounding trees. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragorn and Ana shared a look before Aragorn nodded to Legolas knowingly, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. Ana glanced at Sam, smiling softly when she noticed he was asleep. Merry dumped a pile of kindling for the fire at Gimli's feet before glancing around.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked, frowning. Sam sat up with a start. Aragorn spun round and swore in three different languages when he caught sight of something.

"Estel!" Ana laughed slightly, "Was that _Troll _you just spoke?"

Aragorn shot her a sheepish look before pointing to Boromir's abandoned shield. "We must find Frodo and Boromir! Boromir told me in Lorien that the Ring kept calling to him!"

Everyone jumped to their feet and shot into the woods. Ana and Legolas went one way together while Aragorn headed the other way.

"Boromir won't do anything will he?" Ana asked her oldest friend as they ran through the trees together. "I thought he had been getting better since Rivendell."

"He is a Man, Ana. The pull of the ring has always been impossible to resist, especially to men. You and I don't feel it as strongly as the others as we are the opposite of darkness and evil. Only few elves have ever joined Sauron out of free will." Legolas reminded her, pushing a tree branch out the way.

"Aragorn has resisted it so far." Ana stated, straining her ears for any sound.

"Well Aragorn is different." Legolas murmured, his fair skin turning a light pink.

Ana was about to tease Legolas when the sound of fighting reached them. The two shared a look before sprinting towards the sound.

They found Aragorn fighting a swarm of Uruk-Hai. He was quickly being surrounded. Legolas let out a shout and let three arrows fly, one after the other, into the crowd of beasts. Aragorn looked up and sent them a look of relief before killing two more Uruk-Hai. Gimli appeared with a roar and began cutting the Uruk-Hai into pieces with his axe.

Ana charged into the battle with a cry. Legolas followed her, still letting arrows fly. Ana smashed into the Orcs with her shoulder, ignoring the flare of pain that came with the action, before stabbing and slicing with her sword and dagger.

The Uruk-Hai around the four warriors were nearly all slain when the sound of a horn echoed round the woods. Aragorn sprinted in the direction the sound had originated from, slaying beasts as he went.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

Ana took off after Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas followed her, cutting down Uruk-Hai as they ran, but Ana soon left her two comrades behind. She was just pushing the creatures out the way and leaving them for Legolas and Gimli. She was more worried about Boromir. He wouldn't have blown the horn unless he was in real trouble.

Ana skidded to a halt as she took in the scene in front of her. Aragorn was fighting the last and largest Uruk-Hai furiously, keeping it away from Boromir who was gasping for breath on the ground. Ana sprinted to Boromir's side as Aragorn defeated his opponent. She winced at the sight of the three arrows buried in Boromir's body.

"Let me-"

"No!" Boromir interrupted Ana, grabbing her hand and stopping her from touching the arrows with a wince. He turned to Aragorn who had just collapsed next to him. "They took the little ones! Frodo! Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn admitted as he tried to stop the blood flow from one of Boromir's wounds.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir told them as he breathed heavily.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn stated as he took his hand away from the wound.

"Forgive me, I did not see... I have failed you all." Boromir muttered, eyes flicking from Aragorn to Ana. "My dear Ana, you have been so kind to me through all of this. Thank you. You care for Merry and Pippin as much as I do. You _must _find them."

"You don't need to thank me, Boromir." Ana murmured, choking back tears, before pushing a strand of hair out of Boromir's eyes. "You are my friend and it's how friends treat each other. Of course I'll find the Hobbits. I won't rest until I do."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn told Boromir as he tore a strip of cloth off his shirt. He tried to pull one of the arrows out of Boromir but Boromir stopped him like he had stopped Ana.

"Leave it! It is over... the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin... Aragorn..." Boromir choked out.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail..." Aragorn promised, tears falling as he finally realised that Boromir was going to die.

"_Our _people... our people..." Boromir corrected Aragorn weakly, making Ana smile through her tears. He reached for his sword, smiling gratefully when Ana pressed it into his hand gently. He held it to his chest, breathing harshly, before turning back to Aragorn and telling him confidently, "I would have followed you, my brother... my captain... my King."

Silence fell.

The sound of Boromir's laboured breathing had stopped.

Aragorn rested his forehead on Boromir's and murmured, "Be at peace, Son of Gondor."

He kissed Boromir's forehead gently before getting to his feet. He held a hand out to Ana and helped her up. The two rangers turned to see Gimli and Legolas watching from a few feet away.

"He's dead." Ana stated quietly to her two friends, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "He was trying to protect Merry and Pippin."

"They will look for his coming from the white tower... but he will not return." Aragorn said sadly, staring down at Boromir.

"We can't leave him here. The Orcs will find him." Ana said firmly. "We shall send him down the river in one of the boats and over the waterfall."

Her three companions nodded in agreement before Aragorn and Legolas picked Boromir up between them. The two grimaced at the weight, Boromir had a lot of muscle and his dead weight made him even heavier, before following Ana and Gimli to the shore. A boat was missing.

"Frodo must have taken it. Sam's stuff is gone so he must have gone with Frodo." Aragorn muttered as he and Legolas lifted Boromir into the closest boat. Ana put both of Boromir's hands over his sword and laid the broken horn next to the son of Gondor before she helped to push the boat off the shore and into the water.

The four friends watched sadly as the boat made its way down the river and went over the waterfall. Ana bowed her head for a moment before turning to look at Legolas who was speaking.

"If we are quick, we will catch Sam and Frodo before nightfall." Legolas pointed out, turning to Aragorn when the ranger didn't reply or react. A frown marred the elf's face. "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told the group quietly as he looked at Legolas.

"Then it has all been in vain... the fellowship has failed." Gimli growled, kicking at the ground.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn stated, finally looking away from Legolas and turning to his pack.

"I promised Boromir I would find them. It was his dying wish." Ana replied as she turned to her own pack. "I am with you, Estel."

"Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn told them, a steely glint in his eye. "We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

"Yes!" Gimli roared, grinning viciously. "Ha!"

Ana and Legolas shared a determined look before they and Gimli followed Aragorn into the woods, following the Uruk-Hai trail.


	3. Chapter 2

The hot sun glared down on Ana, Legolas and Gimli as the three stood watching Aragorn listen to the ground. Ana was good at tracking too but Aragorn was a natural at it and the best tracker Ana knew. She knew Aragorn would lead them straight to the Uruk-Hai pack and, therefore, to Merry and Pippin.

Aragorn suddenly scrambled to his feet and stated, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Ana took off after Aragorn as the ranger sprinted through the dead grass. She could hear Legolas following them, calling back to Gimli to hurry up. The four ran for half an hour before Aragorn slowed to a stop, crouching to pick something up from the ground.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn commented, holding up the brooch that decorated the Fellowship's cloaks. It was definitely Merry or Pippin's because it wasn't Aragorn's and the other three companions still had their brooches pinned to their cloaks.

"They may yet still be alive!" Legolas exclaimed as he and Gimli reached the two rangers. It seemed that Legolas had run slower so Gimli didn't feel left out. Ana smirked at the thought of what Thranduil, Legolas' father, would do if he found out that his son had befriended a dwarf.

"Less than a day ahead of us." Aragorn informed the group, studying the leaf-brooch. "Come."

The companions set off again.

* * *

"Estel, wh- OW!"

Ana scowled at her brother as she rubbed the shoulder she had landed on. Aragorn had just thrown her behind some rocks and was pulling Legolas and Gimli behind them too. Aragorn grimaced at her apologetically but put a finger to his lips, gesturing for them all to be quiet. Ana suddenly realised why. She could hear horses and they were getting closer.

A moment later, riders of Rohan rode over the hill and past the rock. Aragorn stepped out once he realised who they were.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted as Ana, Legolas and Gimli stood by his side. "What news from the Mark?"

Within moments, the four companions were surrounded by horsemen, each man holding a spear. One of the closest men jumped from his horse and stood in front of them.

"What business do two elves, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The man barked, his face covered by his helmet.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated, leaning on his axe.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The man growled, glaring at Gimli.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas told the rider, his bow drawn and an arrow in place.

The spears were suddenly a lot closer than before. Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas' hand, pushing the bow down gently. Legolas gave Aragorn a sheepish look before lowering his bow fully.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn; this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm." Aragorn nodded to Gimli and Legolas as he introduced them. "And this is-"

"You dare, Aragorn, and I will do the Rohirrim's job for them and kill you." Ana muttered, clenching her jaw. She turned to the man, who looked taken aback at her threat towards the heir of the throne, before introducing herself. "I am Ana of Rivendell. The last time I was in Rohan, it was many years ago. Around 20 years ago, I believe."

"We are friends of Rohan." Aragorn confirmed, one hand still resting on Legolas' wrist while the other held Ana's hand so the ranger could pull her back every time Ana took a step towards the still unnamed man. "And of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe." The man sighed, finally removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

"Éomer!" Ana exclaimed, recognising the blonde hair and hazel eyes. She blushed lightly as all eyes turned to her. Éomer stared at her with an unrecognisable expression. Ana quickly explained, "We met when you were very young. You must have only been about seven or eight at the time. You haven't changed much since then. Except you're taller and a lot broader now. But you look just like your father did. You've become a handsome man, my Lord."

There was silence for a moment before Éomer cracked a faint smile and admitted, "I remember you. You nearly knocked me off my feet in a hug when I agreed to call you just Ana and not Lady Ana. You were a bad influence on me, according to my father."

"Yes, Ana does tend to influence people in a bad way a lot." Aragorn muttered, getting an elbow in the ribs for his remark. He glared at Ana as he rubbed his ribs before asking, "What has happened to King Théoden?"

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Éomer grumbled, still glaring at the three males with Ana. It seemed he didn't trust them as much as he trusted Ana.

"We are no spies." Aragorn groaned, growing impatient. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Éomer traded an uneasy glance with the man next to him before admitting reluctantly, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli cried as Ana's throat tightened at the thought of Merry and Pippin being dead. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small, only children in your eyes." Aragorn explained quickly, staring at Éomer desperately.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer told them quietly. "I am sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort as Ana gripped Aragorn's hand tightly, fighting the tears that threatened to arise. Éomer whistled a short note and two horses came forward.

"Hasufel and Arod. May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer nodded to each of them, flashing a small smile at Ana, before climbing back on his horse. "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands. I hope we meet again some day, especially you and I Ana. Riders! We ride north!"

The riders followed Éomer, leaving the four alone with the two horses. Gimli and Legolas shared one horse while Ana sat in front of Aragorn on the other. The group was silent for a few minutes as they rode towards the smoke that originated from the burning bodies of the Uruk-Hai party. Suddenly, Aragorn spoke up.

"Éomer will be disappointed when he finds out about Haldir, Ana." He chuckled slightly, pulling at a lock of hair that had escaped Ana's braid.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked, confused.

"You really _are _oblivious aren't you?!" Legolas laughed from his horse. "Éomer has taken a liking to you, my friend."

"No he hasn't!" Ana exclaimed, folding her arms in disagreement. "He spoke to me for not even 5 minutes!"

"_You _fell in love with Haldir the moment you met him." Legolas pointed out before grinning at the two rangers. "I don't think he likes _you_ much though, Aragorn. He was looking at your joined hands. I think he thinks you two are together."

"Shut up Legolas!" The two rangers snapped together, grimacing, before the group fell silent. They had reached the burning bodies. Ana leaped off the horse and ran to the fire desperately.

"Merry?! Pippin?!" She cried, cupping her hands around her mouth to make the sound travel further. She hoped that if they were still alive, they would hear her shouting.

Ana heard an intake of breath behind her. She turned round to find Gimli holding a blackened elven belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli choked out, dropping the belt back onto the fire.

Ana choked back a sob of her own as she rested a hand on Gimli's shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. Legolas was muttering a prayer in Elvish next to her while Aragorn just stared at the fire in disbelief.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Legolas, Ana and Gimli jumped as Aragorn roared his agony, falling to his knees and hiding his head in his hands.

"We failed them." Gimli stated emotionlessly, staring at the fire. Aragorn lifted his head slightly then tilted it as he stared at the ground. Ana recognised the look immediately.

"What? What have you found, Estel?" She asked, hurrying to his side. Gimli and Legolas joined them.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn muttered, staggering to his feet. "They crawled. Their hands were bound."

The ranger followed the tracks with Ana, Legolas and Gimli following him.

"Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle. Into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn stated, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You mean..." Ana started, not daring to believe her brother.

"They may still be alive!" Aragorn exclaimed, his smile now full of happiness and joy.

Ana let out a shout of happiness and hugged Aragorn tightly before hugging the other two companions. Legolas hugged her back happily and Gimli gave in after a moment's grumbling. The dwarf then turned towards and forest and muttered, "Fangorn Forest. What madness drove them in there?"

* * *

"Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings?"

Ana couldn't hold back the burst of laughter at Gimli's words and his disbelief of talking trees. They were deep in Fangorn Forest, looking for the two hobbits. Legolas looked affronted but before he could reply, he cocked his head to the side.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!_ **(Something's out there!)**" The woodland elf hissed, his keen eyes flitting to a spot in the trees. Ana squinted ahead, gasping at what she saw.

"_Man cenich? _**(What do you see?)**" Aragorn asked, trying to see what the two elves could see. Ana quickly muttered a translation to Gimli, who looked lost.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas stated, glaring towards the figure that was getting nearer. Ana drew her dagger from Haldir and held it in her hand, glaring too.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn told the group, drawing his sword. Gimli lifted his axe while Legolas drew his bow. Aragorn glanced towards the clearing where Legolas and Ana were glaring. "We must be quick."

They all turned to attack, Gimli throwing his axe and Legolas letting his arrow fly. Both are knocked aside by the wizard's staff. Ana threw her dagger with precision, eyes narrowed against the light. A hand reached out and caught the dagger by the hilt. Aragorn's sword turned orange with heat and he dropped it while swearing colourfully. They all shielded their eyes from the bright white light that the wizard was emitting.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The white wizard spoke from behind the bright light.

"Where are they?!" Ana shouted, glaring at the figure.

"They passed this way, day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard asked, his voice distorted with magic.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, taking a step forward. "Show yourself!"

The light faded to show the last person the group expected. Ana's throat tightened as she grinned with joy at the sight of Gandalf, clothed in white and sporting white hair and a white beard,

"It can not be!" Aragorn breathed, amazed.

"Forgive me!" Legolas murmured as he and Gimli bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman!"

"I _am _Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf admitted, smiling at them all.

"You fell." Aragorn stated, gazing at Gandalf with wonder.

"Through fire and water. On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." Gandalf explained gravely. "Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and everyday was as long as a life age on the it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf..." Aragorn trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Gandalf? Yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gandalf mused. "I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Gandalf!" Ana laughed, finally speaking, before throwing herself at the wizard. Gandalf caught her easily and returned her embrace with happiness and enthusiasm. Ana wiped her tears away hastily as she pulled back.

"I believe this is yours." Gandalf told her, handing her dagger back to her. "Haldir of Lorien is a fine choice."

"How did you- You've been to Lorien!" Ana accused, putting the dagger away carefully.

Gandalf just smiled.

Gandalf led the group through Fangorn Forest and spoke as he walked.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan; we must ride to Edoras with all speed." The wizard explained as he led them out of the forest into a field.

"Edoras? That is no short distance! And we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –" Gimli was cut off at the angry groans of the trees reverberated through the forest. The dwarf quickly corrected himself. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf told them as he looked round the field.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn told Gandalf. "You still speak in riddles."

Ana nodded in agreement as the four males laughed together.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong." Gandalf stated happily.

"Strong?!" Gimli exclaimed before jumping as the trees groaned again. "Oh! That's good!"

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf admitted grimly.

"This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli muttered to himself, making Ana grin and nudge him playfully.

Gandalf whistled and a pure white horse came cantering towards them with Hasufel and Arod in tow.

"That is one of the mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas gasped, staring at the white horse with awe.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf told them as he climbed onto his horse.

Aragorn helped Ana up onto the horse – "I can do it myself, Estel!" "I know but what kind of man would I be if I didn't help a woman onto her horse? OW!" – then settled behind her while rubbing his shoulder. Legolas leaped onto his horse then pulled Gimli up as the dwarf refused to be picked up by the elf. The Fellowship rode towards Edoras.

* * *

The four riders stopped as they reached the city of Edoras.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf warned as they entered the city through the gates.

"What happened?!" Ana gasped, looking round at all the sad and silent people who watched them pass. "The last time I was here, Edoras was full of horses and cheer. You couldn't get through a street without being stopped by someone who wanted to talk or ride."

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli agreed, holding onto Legolas so he wouldn't fall. Gimli wasn't the most confident rider. The four left their horses at the bottom of the steps and made their way up to the hall. They were met by guards.

"I cannot let you before King Théoden so armed, Gandalf Grayhame by order of Grima Wormtongue." The guard announced, rolling his eyes at the name unknown to Ana.

Gandalf nodded to the rest of the group so the four men and Ana handed over their weapons to the Edoras soldiers. It took Ana a few seconds to hand over her dagger from Haldir.

"If that dagger is damaged in any way when I get it back, your life will not be worth living." Ana hissed, stepping towards the guard that took it from her.

Aragorn chuckled as he handed over the last of his weapons and advised the guard, "I'd take her seriously, my friend. That is a present from her beloved."

The guard nodded nervously before placing the dagger on the table next to the rest of the weapons.

"Your staff." The guard, who had said his name was Háma, gestured to Gandalf's staff as he spoke.

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf groaned, leaning on his staff heavily. Hama rolled his eyes again but let the group enter the hall. Gandalf winked at Aragorn and Ana before taking the arm that Legolas offered with a smirk. Once they were in the hall, the doors closed behind them.

The hall was dark and cold and all was silent apart from a greasy, pale man whispering to the king. The man was glaring at the group with hate. Ana guessed this was Grima Wormtongue.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf told the king as the group made their way towards the throne where the king sat. Théoden looked terrible. Ana knew he was only in his early fifties at the most but he looked to be approaching his late sixties with his pale and wrinkled skin and dark eyes.

"He's not welcome." Ana heard Grima mutter to the king. She hissed quietly under her breath, catching Legolas' attention, as she glared at the man beside Théoden.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" King Théoden asked haltingly, surveying the group with weary eyes.

"A just question my liege." Grima told the king in a louder tone than before then got to his feet and came towards the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lots spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

"It's barely 3 o' clock in the afternoon, you fool." Ana growled, glaring at the dark haired man with hate.

Gandalf laid a hand on Ana's shoulder to quieten her before turning back to Grima and saying, "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm."

Grima scuttled back as Gandalf let go of Legolas and drew his staff from within his grey cloak. He had covered his white robes with the grey, hoping to keep his new status a secret for as long as possible.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima cried, backing away. Soldiers rushed forward. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Ana fought them off as Gandalf continued forward as if nothing was going on. Ana performed a roundhouse kick on the soldier rushing towards her at that moment, knocking him out cold with the force of her foot. She grinned as she saw Hama holding another guard back. Ana turned just in time to see Legolas throw his fist back over his shoulder, knocking out the last soldier.

"Nicely done Legolas." Ana commented, nodding to her oldest friend who nodded back as he grinned.

"I would stay still if I were you." Gimli told Grima as he rested his foot on the man's chest firmly.

Gandalf raised his hand towards Théoden and said, "I release you from this spell."

Théoden grimaced then started to laugh. He rasped out, "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf flung off his grey cloak, revealing his white robes. Théoden screamed as Gandalf pointed his staff at him.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf told the King who was obviously being possessed by Saruman now. Ana turned as a figure came running towards the king but it was only a young woman who was caught by Aragorn and told to wait.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman choked out through the king's mouth.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf rumbled, pushing the king against the throne with his staff.

"Ouch! Bet that hurt Saruman's feelings!" Ana murmured to Aragorn who smirked while keeping hold of the woman. "I wish Éomer was here to see this!"

"Éomer?" The woman stopped her struggling to turn to Ana. "You know Éomer?"

"Spoke to him just a couple of days ago." Ana admitted before being cut off by Théoden.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman's voice filled the hall even though it was Théoden's mouth that moved.

"Be gone!" Gandalf roared before hitting Théoden with his staff. Théoden flew back against the throne again before groaning and sliding to the floor. Aragorn let the woman go who ran to Théoden and helped him back into his throne. The king's face quickly de-aged and became younger again. He smiled at the woman shakily.

"I know your face." He admitted. "Éowyn? Éowyn. Gandalf?"

"Éowyn?" Ana mumbled to Aragorn. "That is Éomer's sister! She was just a baby when I was last here."

Gandalf smiled at Théoden before saying, "Breathe the free air again my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden mumbled as he looked at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf advised. Hama came forward with Théoden's sword. As he passed Ana, he threw her dagger to her. She caught it with a thankful nod to the guard. Hama held the sword out to Théoden who took it slowly.

Grima attempted to get away but Gimli pulled him back by his cloak. The action caught Théoden's eye. The king turned to Grima with hatred in his eyes.

"May I do the honours, my lord?" Hama asked happily, gesturing to the doors.

* * *

Ana grinned as Grima was thrown down the steps by Hama and the guard who had been held back. The Fellowship and everyone in the hall followed the king out as he staggered down the stairs towards Grima.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima cried, looking up at the king with fear. The entire city of Edoras was gathering around the steps to watch.

"Our witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden roared as he lifted his sword.

"Send me not from your sight!" Grima implored, rising to his knees.

Théoden brought the sword down but Aragorn stopped the king while saying, "No! No my lord! Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Aragorn held his hand out to help Grima up but the man just spat on the offered hand before running away. Ana made to start after him, offended on Aragorn's behalf, but her brother held her back. Ana scowled but nodded.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted, bowing to the king. Ana followed her Dunedain chief, bowing next to him. She heard the people of Rohan bow behind them too. Théoden smiled gently before frowning.

"Where is Theodred?" He asked, looking around. "Where is my son?"

* * *

"I am sorry about your cousin." Ana told Éowyn as she took a seat next to the woman. "I sort of understand what it feels like. My mother left Middle-Earth to sail to the Valinor around a thousand years ago and I have seen many of my fellow rangers die."

"Thank you." Éowyn mumbled, wiping at her eyes. The funeral had ended just before 5 o clock and everyone was at home or in the hall. The Fellowship, apart from Gandalf, was waiting in the hall for the wizard and king to come back from the tombs where Theodred had been buried. "You mentioned Éomer earlier. You said you had seen him."

"Yes. We ran into him and his company of riders just over two days ago. He looks well if that is any consolation." Ana smiled, un-braiding her hair carefully. "I'm sure he will soon hear the news that your uncle is well again and he will return."

"I hope he does. It has been lonely without him." Éowyn admitted, her eyes on Aragorn.

_Poor girl. She's setting herself up for heartbreak. _Ana thought as she watched Éowyn watch Aragorn who was watching Legolas as the elf trained with Hama. It was fair to say that Legolas was winning. Ana didn't say anything about Aragorn though but said instead, "I must admit, Éomer gave me a shock when he removed his helmet. You will not remember, as you were only just born at the time, but your family and I have met before. The last time I was in Edoras for more than a few hours was twenty years ago when Éomer was only seven or eight. It gave me a shock to see him grown up and looking just like his father."

"Yes, my uncle has always said that Éomer looks just like our father." Éowyn admitted, smiling. "He says that I got my mother's looks though."

"Your uncle is right. You are as beautiful as your mother was." Ana said quietly before laughing at the sight of Legolas and Gimli arguing over who was going to spar with Aragorn to train. "Excuse me a moment, my lady."

Ana got to her feet and made her way over. She pushed in between the dwarf and elf, announcing, "_I _shall fight with Aragorn. He is _my _partner after all."

"Ah, I don't believe you can argue with that my friends." Aragorn chuckled, drawing his sword. "Very well, Anadriewen. Let us fight!"

Ana let out a shriek at her full name, drawing her sword and dagger, before attacking her best friend with vigour. They parried for a moment before Aragorn attempted to get past her sword. Ana skipped backwards, laughing, as she spun in a circle around Aragorn to annoy him.

"Come on, old man! You're getting slow!" Ana teased, jabbing at the ranger with her sword. It was only Aragorn's training and instincts that kept him from being turned into a human pin cushion. He managed to block each blow that Ana dealt.

"You're older than me!" Aragorn argued, falling to his knees and laying back to avoid been sliced by the dagger. Aragorn kicked Ana's feet out from underneath her and pinned her underneath him. The two wrestled on the ground for a few minutes, swords and dagger forgotten, before Aragorn resorted to dirty tactics and dug his fingers into Ana's sides.

"N-No!" Ana shrieked, writhing under her brother as he tickled her mercilessly. "T-That's not fair!"

"Yield!" Aragorn demanded, laughing as Ana tried to escape but failed. "Your brothers taught me remember? They are the kings of cheating!"

"Alright! I yield! You win!" Ana gasped out, shoving at Aragorn's chest. "Get off me! You're too heavy!"

"You love me really, Ana." Aragorn stated as he rolled off her, helping her to her feet while still chuckling. "You would not have stuck by me all these years if you didn't."

"I suppose that's true." Ana sighed, dusting her clothes off and stowing her dagger away again. "But that still wasn't fair!"

"Sorry!" Aragorn chuckled, not sounding very sorry at all. "Maybe you'll beat me next time!"

Ana just stuck her tongue out playfully, ignoring all the looks she was getting. She took her seat next to Éowyn again, running her hands through her hair and groaning.

"It's going to take me forever to sort this out now!" Ana groaned, wincing as she caught a tangle in her hair. "I love Aragorn but I could kill him sometimes!"

"You two are very close." Éowyn stated, staring at Ana with hard eyes.

Ana paused in the middle of sorting her hair and gaped at Éowyn.

"Wait! Do you think-"

"Help us!" King Théoden interrupted Ana as he burst through the door with a boy in his arms.

* * *

"They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Éowyn stated as she put some food in front of the boy and his sister. She wrapped the blanket round the little girl tighter.

"Where is mamma?" The girl asked tearfully, looking up at Éowyn.

"Shh!" Éowyn comforted the girl before turning back to the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf rumbled as he watched the children, pity in his eyes.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn said as he chewed on the end of his pipe at the table. Ana sat on the edge of the table next to him with Legolas sat on the other side of him. Gimli sat on the other side of the table.

"They will be three hundred leagues away from here by now." Théoden argued as he stood up from his throne. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death upon my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not." Aragorn snapped, his famous temper making an appearance.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Théoden replied coldly.

Ana leapt to her feet, outraged at the jibe, and took an angry step forward.

"Listen here and listen well, Théoden King!"Ana snarled, shaking off Aragorn as he grabbed her hands. "I am nearly two thousand years old! I have lived many lifetimes and seen many things and I remember you when you were just a boy, following Thorongil and me about! Do not forget that it was _I _who beat your father in a battle to prove my worth! I will not hesitate to beat _you _too! Take care how you address the man who I'm proud to call friend and will one day be king of Gondor!"

The hall was silent after Ana's outburst. Everyone was watching either Ana or the king. Aragorn got up slowly and drew Ana into an emotional hug.

"All these years and you've never said anything like that about me!" Aragorn murmured as he pulled back to look Ana in the eyes. "You know you are much more than just my friend too, _Astalder. _**(Valiant one)**"

"I've never needed to. You know exactly how much you mean to me, Estel." Ana replied, blushing as she looked at the floor. "And I believe that you _will _be king someday. I've always believed you would become king ever since you told me who you were."

Aragorn chuckled before pulling her back in for another hug that Ana returned enthusiastically. Their moment was ruined by Gandalf who cleared his throat before asking the king, "Then what is the king's decision?"

* * *

The townspeople scuttled to and fro trying to pack everything while also avoiding the angry wizard that strode towards the stables with the rest of the Fellowship in tow.

"Helms deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gandalf grumbled as they entered the stables.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn argued quietly as he leaned against a wooden post.

"All this time spent around people has made you soft, Estel." Ana grinned at her brother as she teased him before becoming serious again. "I can understand sending the women and children to Helm's Deep but the soldiers too? Surely that will just tempt Sauron's forces and get them to attack their stronghold."

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them into safety. What they'll get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defences have to hold." Gandalf told Aragorn seriously as he mounted his horse.

"They will hold." Aragorn promised as he stepped back.

"The gray pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I have walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf instructed the group.

"Go!" Aragorn told the wizard. Gandalf rode off through the stable, Gimli and Legolas moving out his way. Ana ran to the door to see Gandalf ride through the city gates and over the plains. Ana heard a commotion so made her way back in to the stables.

The men were trying to calm a wild horse that wouldn't stay still. The horse struggled against the ropes and reared onto its hind legs. Éowyn, who was taking care of another horse, turned to watch what was happening. Aragorn, putting a saddle down that he had just picked up, walked over to the wild horse and Ana joined him.

"That horse is half mad, my lord and lady. There is nothing you can do. Leave him." A stable hand told them.

Ana snorted and told the men trying to calm the horse, "Nothing? You have never seen elves at work have you? Especially my friend here."

Aragorn walked towards the wild horse, carefully and calmly, before speaking elvish to it, "_Fæste, stille nú, fæste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon._** (Fast, be quiet now, fast, be quiet now. A battle is stirred up, they heard.)**"

The horse calmed down a bit but Ana could still see the whites of its eyes. Aragorn reached out and touched it and released one of its ropes. The horse stood still and quiet. Ana grinned as the stable hands and Éowyn looked on in awe.

"_Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe? _**(What is your name? Hm? What is your name?)**" Aragorn asked as he stroked the horse's mane, looking at Éowyn for an answer.

"He wants to know the horse's name." Ana translated for Éowyn who was staring back, confused.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse." Éowyn answered quietly, staring at the still and silent horse with amazement.

"_Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic! _**(Brego? Your name is kingly!)**" Aragorn murmured to Brego as he continued to fuss him. "_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?_ **(What troubles you, Brego? What did you see?)**

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." Éowyn breathed as she watched Aragorn and Brego.

"I was raised in Rivendell... for a time. It's how I met Ana. She is Lord Elrond's youngest daughter." Aragorn admitted, still stroking Brego's mane. He patted the horse once more before ordering, "Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war."

"Well done Estel!" Legolas praised the ranger while Ana grinned at her brother as she picked up a saddle, claiming a black horse for herself.

"I don't think even Elrohir or Elladan could have calmed that horse down as quickly as you did! They will be proud when they hear!" Ana agreed, nodding along with Legolas.

"El and Ro will most likely try to calm a horse quicker so they can say they are still the best." Aragorn said dryly as he fixed his saddle to one of the horses Éomer had given them. It was Arod. "Are you not riding with me?"

"I would rather have my own horse. There are plenty in this stable and if we are attacked, you and I both know we will fight better if we have our own horses." Ana pointed out, smiling at Legolas as he helped fix her saddle. "Thank you, my friend. You are riding with Gimli?"

"Most of the way but I will scout ahead from time to time. I believe Gimli may need assistance then as he is not the most confident on a horse." Legolas chuckled, leaning against the stable wall and watching Aragorn as the ranger finished tending to his horse.

* * *

Ana, who had only just stopped laughing at Aragorn's comment about dwarf women and beards, burst into another fit of laughter as Gimli fell off his horse. Legolas had left him in the hands of Éowyn while he scouted ahead, using his keen eyes to spot anything unusual. Aragorn was laughing beside Ana, nudging her as he laughed, but soon became serious when Théoden appeared beside him on another horse. She tuned the conversation out, but got the gist of it and laughed under her breath. It was obvious the king wanted Éowyn and Aragorn to marry. That wasn't going to happen if Ana had anything to do with it. It wasn't that she didn't like Éowyn; the woman was actually very nice. Ana just wanted Legolas to have his chance with Aragorn.

The Rohirrim and the Fellowship settled down for the night when they had travelled half the journey. Éowyn handed stew out to people but, from their faces, it wasn't very nice. Ana and Aragorn, who were sat together, accepted some anyway.

"It's good!" Aragorn lied after taking a bite. Ana nodded in agreement as she took another bite. The two rangers had lived off worse while travelling but the stew still wasn't the best.

"Really?" Éowyn asked hopefully before turning away. Aragorn tried to empty the stew onto the grass but Éowyn turned around again so he had to quickly sit upright again, burning his fingers on the stew. "My uncle told me a strange thing."

"Really? What did he say?" Ana asked, smirking as Aragorn hissed at the burning pain in his fingers.

"He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather, Aragorn. But he must be mistaken." Éowyn laughed as she stared at the two rangers.

Ana and Aragorn shared a look before Aragorn sighed and admitted, "King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty!" Éowyn gasped. Ana let out a peal of laughter, shaking her head, while Aragorn grimaced slightly. "Seventy?"

"Try again!" Ana grinned, finishing her stew.

"But you can not be eighty!" Éowyn gaped at the chief ranger, looking amazed.

"Try eighty seven!" Ana told the woman before Aragorn could answer. "I know! He looks good for his age, doesn't he?"

"You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend!" Éowyn pointed out, still staring at Aragorn with awe.

"There are few of us left. The Northern kingdom was destroyed long ago." Aragorn admitted, stirring his stew.

"Which is why it's a good thing you have me and Legolas to keep you company!" Ana exclaimed happily, waving towards the general area where she had last seen Legolas. "We live even longer than you!"

Éowyn nodded before saying, "I'm sorry. Please eat!"

Ana smirked again as Éowyn watched Aragorn eat, forcing him to actually eat the stew and not pour it away.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Ana asked, sitting next to Aragorn. He was chewing on his pipe again in front of the fire. He and Ana were the only ones sat there.

"I'm thinking about Éowyn." Aragorn admitted.

"Please don't tell me you like her, Estel!" Ana cried quietly, poking him.

"She is pretty, yes, and she intrigues me but I don't like her. Not in the way that she wants me to, anyway. King Théoden practically told me that he expected me and her to be married." Aragorn told Ana.

"Yes, I heard that." Ana replied, braiding a lock of hair absentmindedly.

"Why do you care so much anyway? You seem to like Éowyn!" Aragorn pointed out.

Ana turned to Aragorn and smacked him round the head. Hard.

"OW!" Aragorn yelped then quietened his voice when a guard looked at them. "What was _that _for?"

"That was for being blind! Did you not listen to Lady Galadriel's advice?" Ana hissed, glaring at her brother.

"Yes I- Oh Valor! It's not you is it? You don't like me, do you?!" Aragorn groaned before dodging Ana's hand as she tried to hit him again. "Oi!"

"No I do not, Estel! I am very happily in love with Haldir!"Ana exclaimed before falling silent.

"Well... what did Lady Galadriel mean?" Aragorn asked, oblivious.

Ana tried to stay silent but a minute later, she burst out with, "She mean's Legolas, you idiot! The elf has been in love with you for years!"

Aragorn paled as Ana mentally kicked herself. Legolas was going to kill her when he found out she had told Aragorn.

"L-Legolas? But he's never said!" Aragorn argued.

"Because you were in love with my sister and Legolas didn't want to humiliate himself in case you rejected him! I thought you two were going somewhere when we left Rivendell! Especially when you went off alone in Lothlórien! By the Valor! You even admitted that you thought Legolas was good looking!" Ana ranted before hitting her brother again. "Don't tell Legolas I told you! I promised him I wouldn't say anything!"

"How _do _you feel about Legolas?" Ana asked after Aragorn didn't speak for five minutes straight.

"I... I think I'm in love with him also." Aragorn admitted slowly. "But I can not say anything while we are on this quest. I will wait until at least the threat of Saruman's army has passed. I cannot give myself or Legolas hope when one of us could die at any moment."

Ana rolled her eyes before replying with, "That's _very _optimistic. Get some sleep, Estel."

* * *

Ana swatted at Aragorn's hand as he tugged at the bracelet he was wearing. The bracelet had been gift from Ana to Aragorn for his 50th birthday, which had been filled with old man jokes and teasing, and was a strip of leather with pieces of Mithril hammered into it by Ana herself. She had made it while visiting the dwarves in Erebor while Aragorn was visiting Bree.

"If you break that, you won't be getting another one!" Ana scolded her brother as she retied the ends of the leather expertly while their horses trotted along beside them. "Not for a while anyway! Mithril is becoming rare these days!"

"Sorry!" Aragorn apologised before turning back to face the front. Ana saw him tug the bracelet again but before she could tell him off, Éowyn spotted it.

"That is a lovely bracelet! It looks expensive!" Éowyn commented, making Aragorn realise what he was doing again and drop his hand quickly. "Where did you get it?"

"It _was _expensive, believe me!" Ana grumbled before speaking up so Éowyn could hear. She admitted, "I got it Aragorn as a present when I was visiting Erebor. I hammered the Mithril in myself."

"Mithril?" Éowyn's eyes widened as she stared at the bracelet before they flicked back to Ana. "It's a lovely gift, Ana!"

"Yes, it is." Aragorn mused, smiling down at Ana. "It is my favourite gift that I've received."

"Don't let my grandmother hear you say that, Estel. Lady Galadriel will be jealous that a leather bracelet beats her gift of an unbreakable scabbard." Ana laughed, ignoring Éowyn's jealous face. The woman would have to realise soon enough that Aragorn wasn't going to be hers and that, even if he was, Ana would be by his side nearly all the time.

"The Lady's gift is a close second." Aragorn hastily added on, grinning. "She knows that I am grateful for the scabbard."

"I'm going ahead to scout with Hama and Gamling." Legolas interrupted the conversation, nodding to Aragorn and Ana. "Keep an ear out for my return."

"I shall come with you." Aragorn decided, handing his horse to Ana. He smiled at her before saying, "Watch the king and Lady Éowyn but keep watch for anything suspicious."

"I will." Ana nodded to Aragorn before watching him walk ahead. Legolas was already at the top of a hill, watching Hama and Gamling.

"I can take care of myself!" Éowyn exclaimed, glaring at the ground.

Ana laughed at the king's niece before explaining, "Aragorn knows that but he's very overprotective of people. Him telling me to watch you and the King is his way of protecting me. He doesn't want me wandering on my own when there are Orcs and Uruk-Hai about. Of course, I never really listen to him but he's right. I need to keep an eye out to keep your people safe."

Éowyn made to reply but Ana missed it as she heard Legolas cry something. She snapped her head up, watching as Aragorn ran down the hill towards the group.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked as Ana leaped onto her horse and led it forward with Aragorn's horse.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn exclaimed, taking his horse from Ana with a quick nod. The women in the group screamed at the news and Aragorn gestured to them. "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered before turning to Éowyn, "You must lead them to Helm's Deep and make haste!"

"I can fight!" Éowyn protested, glaring.

"No! You must do this! For me!" Théoden begged as he clambered onto his horse.

"You let Ana fight!" Éowyn complained as she turned her glare to Ana.

"Your uncle is not my king! And I have over a thousand years of experience in case you've forgotten!" Ana snapped, tired of Éowyn's complaints. "Grow up and lead your people to safety! Leave the fighting to us warriors!"

Ana set off towards where Legolas was firing arrow after arrow. Aragorn roared something to the soldiers before racing next to Ana, the two sharing a look. The Rohirrim charged towards the Wargs. Legolas shot a few of the Wargs before jumping onto his horse by swinging himself up by the front of the reins.

"Now is not the time to show off!" Ana shouted as she grinned at Legolas who smirked at her before drawing his sword. Ana drew her own sword and dagger. Théoden made a charge signal with his sword as they rode. The Rohirrim and the Wargs collided into each other. A Rohirrim man threw his spear into one of the Orcs as Legolas killed another Orc with his bow. Orcs on their Wargs threw horses and their riders around.

Gimli fell off his horse with a shout but was back up within moments, swinging his axe at the Orc nearest him. Ana plunged her sword into an Orc on a Warg near her then killed the Warg before it could realise what had happened.

Ana turned to see the rest of the Wargs and Orcs retreating. She jumped off her horse and strode over to Legolas who was looking around.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted just as Ana reached him. Ana spun round, dread filling her heart as she didn't spot her brother.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, looking around too. The three companions made their way over to the cliff where Aragorn had been fighting only moments ago. Legolas bent over, looking for tracks, but a hacking laugh stopped him. They all turned to see the head Orc laughing and clutching something.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" Gimli growled as he stood over the Orc.

"He's... dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff!" The Orc choked out, chuckling painfully.

"You lie!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing hold of the Orc and shaking him. Ana glared down at the Orc, not wanting to believe his words. After everything that her brother had gone through, a little battle with Orcs wasn't going to kill him! The Orc laughed again before dying. Legolas let go of the Orc and as the Orc hit the ground, his hand opened.

Ana choked on her scream as the leather and Mithril bracelet fell out of the Orc's hand. She snatched it up then ran to the edge of the cliff. When she flung herself to the ground and looked over the edge, she could only see rushing water. She heard Legolas and Gimli come up behind her.

"No..." Legolas whispered, falling to his knees next to Ana.

"ARAGORN!" Ana screamed, searching frantically for her best friend.

"He's not there, Ana." Gimli pointed out, resting a hand on her shoulder. Legolas got to his feet slowly before pulling Ana up.

"Come, my friend. We cannot stay here." Legolas mumbled, his blue eyes dark with sadness.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Théoden ordered, looking round.

Ana glared at the king who just stared back.

"We cannot just leave my brother!" Ana shrieked as Legolas tightened his grip on her. "He is _not _dead! He can't be dead!"

"Come." The king just said before getting on his horse.

"Come on, Ana. Let's just get to Helm's Deep." Legolas begged, his voice cracking with sadness.

Ana cast one last glance back at the cliff before leaving with Gimli and Legolas. As she walked, she murmured a prayer in Elvish. She heard Legolas saying the exact same prayer with her.

They were both praying for the return of Aragorn.

* * *

The courtyard in Helm's Deep was silent as they dismounted the horses. There were few survivors from the battle and everyone was listening for news.

King Théoden was speaking to Éowyn when Ana finally finished her prayer. She and Legolas had been praying all the time they had been riding. Legolas helped Ana down from her horse gently before clasping her hand in his. Ana gave it a soft squeeze before letting the blonde elf lead her towards where Gimli and Éowyn were.

"Lord Aragorn... where is he?" Éowyn asked as Ana and Legolas paused next to Gimli.

"He fell." Gimli admitted, glancing at the two elves cautiously.

Ana drew a shuddering breath before shouldering past Éowyn with a hurried, "Excuse me."

* * *

Ana sat outside the hall in Helm's Deep on the ground, staring at the bracelet she still held. A dull ache inside her reminded her every second that she had lost her best friend and brother. She could hear Éowyn helping an old woman a short distance away but the woman didn't dare to come near her. Ana had snapped at her when she had first tried to talk to her an hour ago.

Ana had been sat on the ground for over 3 hours; trying to come to terms with the fact she was never going to see Aragorn again. Legolas had laid a kiss on her forehead as he passed her an hour ago before going into the hall with the King. He hadn't come out yet.

"This way! Oi! Let us through! Yes he's back! Stop staring!"

Ana raised her head warily as she heard Gimli's loud voice. The dwarf rounded the corner then spotted her.

"Ana! It's a miracle! Look!"

Ana followed Gimli's pointing just in time to see her brother limp round the corner.

"ESTEL!" Ana screamed, scrambling to her feet as the ranger came towards her. She ran full pelt towards the man, who was grinning tiredly, and jumped into his arms.

Ana felt Aragorn stagger slightly at the force but he soon regained his balance and wrapped his arms round her tightly. Ana locked her arms and legs round her brother so Aragorn was holding her up and buried her head in his neck.

"I thought you dead!" Ana cried, tears falling as the reality set in that Aragorn was there and _alive_, before pressing kisses to her brother's cheeks and forehead.

"I nearly was." Aragorn admitted as he held her tightly, stroking her hair soothingly. "I heard _you _Ana. You and Legolas. I heard you praying. I woke up to find Brego next to me. That horse is truly remarkable."

Ana let go of Aragorn reluctantly before wiping her tears away. She held the leather bracelet out to him and smiled weakly, "I believe this is yours."

Ana tied the bracelet on gently before laughing loudly and hugging Aragorn once again. The hall doors opened behind her.

"What is going –" Legolas cut himself off as he caught sight of the bruised and bloody but very much alive Aragorn.

"Legolas." Aragorn greeted, watching the elf with guarded eyes.

"_Le abdollen. _**(You're late.)**" Legolas stated in elvish before grinning as he looked the ranger over. "You look terrible."

Aragorn laughed deeply as he stared at Legolas with fond eyes. Ana heard Éowyn approaching so she turned and glared at the woman who stopped in her tracks at the look. Ana would _not _let her ruin this moment between the ranger and elf. She turned back to her two friends who were staring at each other silently.

Suddenly, with a strength that Ana didn't know he possessed, Legolas pulled Aragorn forward by his shirt. The elf smashed his mouth against the ranger's in a fiery kiss. Aragorn tensed for a second before pulling Legolas closer, his hands resting in the elf's hair and on the small of his back.

Ana laughed happily as everyone around the couple stopped to watch them, some in shock but most smiling with happiness. Ana and Gimli hugged each other as they both laughed at the now red Aragorn and Legolas.

"I've wanted to do that for years." Legolas admitted breathlessly, tugging at Aragorn's shirt shyly.

Aragorn rested a hand under the blonde elf's chin before gently making Legolas look at him. The ranger smiled before saying, "I'm glad you feel the same way I do."

Legolas' eyes crinkled with joy as he smiled before he slipped an arm round Aragorn to help him into the hall. Ana turned to see Éowyn staring with wide eyes.

"But- you and him- I thought-"

Ana cut the woman off with a laugh before telling her, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! You misunderstood all our actions! Aragorn is my brother and nothing else! He was raised by my family! I have never seen him as more than my best friend and brother. Even if I did, I would have no chance. His heart belongs to Legolas. Anyway, my heart belongs to Captain Haldir of Lothlórien."

Ana left the gaping woman and entered the hall where Aragorn was explaining that he had seen a large army marching towards Helm's Deep.

"How many?" Théoden asked, staring at Aragorn and Legolas. Ana took her place by her brother's side, smirking at Legolas who was grinning like a fool despite the grim news.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn guessed, leaning heavily on Legolas. Ana snatched up Aragorn's free hand, the one that wasn't slung round Legolas' shoulders, and held it between her own. She picked at the cut on the palm, pulling out the pieces of rock and dirt gently. Aragorn barely noticed, used to Ana's ministrations after a battle.

"Ten thousand?" Théoden repeated, horror in his voice.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose. To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn told the king, staring at him seriously and grimly.

"Let them come!" The king challenged before calling for Gamling.

"What a fool." Ana commented as she dropped Aragorn's hand. "You! You need rest and cleaning up! Yes, Legolas, you may stay while I tend to him."

* * *

"You've been together for not even a day and you've already had an argument!" Ana exclaimed as she and Legolas walked towards Aragorn's room.

"I was just stating a fact!" Legolas sulked before the two entered the room. Aragorn was putting his weapons on his belt. He reached for his sword but Legolas got there before him and held it out to him. "We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn smiled before telling Legolas that there was nothing to forgive in Elvish.

"Please don't kiss in front of me." Ana pleaded, hiding behind her hands jokingly. She was dressed in armour too, the elvish kind that she had brought with her, and had received a lot of looks considering she was the only woman fighting.

"We shall have to wait until later then." Aragorn told Legolas, winking, before the three laughed at Gimli. His chainmail was far too long.

Suddenly the night was filled with a familiar noise. Ana had grown up hearing the sound.

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas cried, recognising the horn sound too. The four companions ran towards the gate. Ana's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of familiar purple cloaks and bows over a wall.

"It is the Lothlórien elves! Rivendell too!" She cried, quickening her pace. She could hear the king talking then heard a very familiar voice. She breathed, "It cannot be..."

Ana rounded the corner and came to a stop at the top of the stone stairs. There were rows of elves waiting silently and still for orders and at the front of the elvish army-

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir said firmly, looking as handsome and warrior-like as Ana remembered. He was dressed in elvish armour like the rest of the elves but he stood out with his bright red cloak. Ana gasped quietly as a flash of gold caught her eye. The golden evenstar rested on Haldir's cloak proudly, the golden jewel sparkling every time the light hit it. Haldir caught sight of the four companions at the top of the stairs and smiled happily. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Ana, ignoring everyone watching and listening, ran down the stairs towards the tall, blonde elf that she had fallen in love with. Haldir started forward and met her halfway on the steps. Ana threw her arms around Haldir, like she had in Lorien, but this time Haldir returned her embrace immediately.

"You are safe." Haldir stated quietly, pulling back and studying her face intently. "I knew you would be perfectly fine but it's good to see your face once again."

"I see you received my gift." Ana gestured to the evenstar before ducking her head shyly. "I hope I did not read too far into our conversations."

Ana felt a hand beneath her chin. She raised her head slowly to see Haldir staring at her with eyes filled with some sort of emotion.

"You read our conversations perfectly, My Lady." Haldir told her before pressing his lips to hers gently. Ana threaded her fingers through Haldir's hair as the blonde elf cradled her face between his hands as he kissed her softly again and again.

"I have missed you." Ana sighed happily once they both pulled away unwillingly. She rested a hand on Haldir's cheek and smiled as he leaned into the hand, his eyes closed and his lips turned up in a smile.

"Not as much as I have missed you." Haldir murmured before opening his eyes slowly. "I would call you My Lady or Lady Ana but I do believe I made a promise to you. So it is just Ana now, isn't it?"

"And you are just Haldir now." Ana smiled before letting her hand drop from Haldir's face to his hand where their hands intertwined. "_My _Haldir."

The moment was ruined by a clearing of a throat. Ana's cheeks filled with blood as she realised that everyone had watched the reunion between her and Haldir. Haldir chuckled lowly, his cheeks also slightly pink, before turning to Aragorn. He had been the one to clear his throat.

"Now that you have finished kissing my sister..." Aragorn teased, making Ana and Haldir both blush again. "_Mae govannen, Haldir._** (Well met, Haldir.)**"

Aragorn went to shake Haldir's hand but paused before just pulling the elf in for a firm hug. Haldir hesitated before hugging the man back, chuckling.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn added on as he let go, letting Legolas clap Haldir on the shoulder in greeting. The army of elves all suddenly turned around as one to face the King and their leader, resting their bows on the ground.

Haldir pulled Ana close before telling King Théoden, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

* * *

Ana followed her chief around as Aragorn sorted the men and boys out. The difference between the Men and Elves was large. Where the men fidgeted and mumbled, the elves stood still and silent. Ana paused as they passed Haldir's group of elves.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to go to the caves, can I?" Haldir asked as Ana stood next to him. He wore a grim smile that told Ana he knew the answer to his question.

"Not a chance, _Melamin._" Ana answered him, rising up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to Haldir's cheek. "Stay safe. I must stand with the Fellowship."

"I will see you when this is all over." Haldir smiled at her before standing still and expressionless again, his keen eyes looking for the approaching army. Ana ran lightly along the battlements to where Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli stood. Ana took her place next to Legolas and took out her bow and notched an arrow, watching the Uruk army get closer. She blinked as a raindrop hit her cheek then rolled her eyes as it started to rain heavily.

"Brilliant." She breathed to Legolas, "Just what we need."

Legolas grimaced at her before the two elves focused again. Aragorn was walking behind them, talking to the other elves that stood with them.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas. _**(Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!)**" Aragorn roared, glaring towards the army that had suddenly stopped.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, jumping to try and see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked as he smirked. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed as Ana giggled, hitting Legolas lightly with her elbow. The leader of the Uruk army yelled and the rest of the army started pounding their spears on the ground and growling at the people in Helm's Deep. Gimli jumped again to try to see what was happening. Suddenly, an old man's arrow slipped from his grasp and killed an Uruk-Hai.

"_Dartho! _**(Hold!)**" Aragorn ordered, holding up his hand.

The Uruk fell down and the Uruk next to it hit its armour. The rest of the Uruk-Hai started yelling and growling. They finally started running towards Helm's Deep.

"_Tangado a chadad! _**(Prepare to fire!)**" Aragorn shouted, watching the army get closer to the walls. Ana heard another elf repeat the order on the other side of the battlements. She pulled her string on her bow, tensing and waiting for the command to fire.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc. _**(Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.)**" Legolas called out to the elves, his eyes narrowed against the rain. Already his hair was plastered to his face and back.

"_Hado i philinn! _**(Release arrows!)**" Aragorn roared, dropping his hand as a signal. As one, all the elves on Aragorn's side of the battlements released the string on their bows and arrows flew through the air, killing many Uruk-Hai as they hit their targets.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked, making Ana laugh and nod to the dwarf.

"_Pendraith! _**(Ladders!)**" Aragorn warned as Uruks ran forward holding the ladders and set them against the wall.

"Good!" Gimli roared, excited to have something to fight finally.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted, drawing his own as he spoke. Ana whipped out her sword, as well as Haldir's dagger, baring her teeth at the Uruks climbing the ladders.

An Uruk came over the wall, just as Gimli took a swing at him and killed him. Another Uruk came over and killed the elves that were around him. Ana screamed with rage at the sight of her people being slaughtered. She ran towards the Uruk that had killed the elves and sliced him open from throat to stomach with the dagger. She kicked him over as he died.

Aragorn dodged a blow from another Uruk and killed him. An Uruk came over the ladder and sent Aragorn to the ground. The Uruk tried to hit him but Aragorn parried his blow and cut off his leg, sending the Uruk to the ground. Aragorn finished him off. Gimli saw another Uruk that had just killed a few Elves and slid under it, hitting it in the stomach with his Axe.

"Legolas!" Gimli called, grinning proudly. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas laughed as he killed another Uruk.

"Are you two still competing?" Ana screamed over the noise of the battle, laughing at the contest. "Is now really the time to be counting?"

"Yes!" Legolas and Gimli roared together, making Ana grin as she took down another Uruk that had tried sneaking up on her.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled, killing another Uruk as it came over the ladder.

Legolas took out another couple of Uruks with his bow as they came over the ladder and declared, "Nineteen!"

"Ana!" Aragorn roared, gesturing to the ladder that was been pushed up. Ana ran over and together the two rangers pushed and kicked it back down, where it fell onto the Uruks below. Aragorn suddenly spotted something and cried towards the warriors, "The causeway!"

He repeated the words in elvish for the elves and all the archers that were free aimed towards the causeway, bringing down some Uruks that were trying to make it to the gates. Suddenly, Ana spotted an Uruk running towards the drain with a torch. She screamed and pointed to him, calling, "Legolas!"

Both Legolas and Aragorn looked before Aragorn spun to look at the elf, shouting, "_Togo hon dad, Legolas! _**(Bring him down, Legolas!)**"

Legolas fired an arrow at the Uruk and hit him but the Uruk still kept running.

"_Dago hon! Dago hon! _**(Kill him! Kill him!)**" Aragorn roared, watching the Uruk get closer to the drain. All the other Uruks were cheering him on.

Legolas fired again but the Uruk had enough energy left to throw himself into the drain. The wall exploded, causing both Elves and Uruk-Hai to be killed. Aragorn fell to the ground next to Ana, who was gasping as she clutched her arm.

"Ana?!" Aragorn called over the deafening roars.

"I'm alright!" Ana called back, wincing as she sat up. She pulled a strip of cloth off the nearest dead man's clothes before binding the large cut along her arm, wincing again as she tightened the cloth. She could feel something warm and wet running down her face and when she touched it and pulled back, she saw scarlet blood. It seemed she had a cut on her face too. Ana scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her arm and face, as Gimli threw himself into the Uruk-Hai warriors to fend them off.

"Gimli!" Aragorn roared as he staggered to his feet before turning to the elves behind him. "_Hado i philinn! _**(Release arrows!)**"

A volley of arrows flew through the air, killing some of the Uruks around Gimli. Aragorn lifted his sword, revealing his elvish upbringing with his stance and the way he held his weapon, before shouting, "_Herio! _**(Charge!)**"

The Elves, including Ana, and Aragorn charged towards the Uruks. Ana saw Legolas throw an Uruk's shield and jump on it. He surfed down the stairs killing some Uruks with arrows as he went. When he hit the bottom he sent the shield flying into an Uruk.

"Excellent aim, Legolas!" Ana called as she beheaded an Uruk. She soon found herself fighting back to back with Aragorn. She grinned as they fought, knowing that she had her brother to watch her back and vice versa, and soon a pile of Uruk bodies were piling up around them. The two rangers separated and fought their way back to the keep with Legolas and Gimli after Théoden ordered them to fall back.

"_Nan barad! _**(To the keep!)**" All three elvish-speaking friends called. Ana caught sight of Haldir fighting gracefully but violently but Aragorn called to him before she could. Ana and Legolas caught hold of Gimli as he tried to go back out to fight and dragged him to the keep. Ana glanced towards Haldir.

"Go Ana! I will get him!" Aragorn shouted, slicing and stabbing Uruks to get to Haldir. Ana bit her lip but nodded and dragged Gimli inside. The Uruks had breached the gate so Ana and Gimli ran to help. Legolas took off towards the stairs that led to the walls so he could use his bow more efficiently. Aragorn suddenly appeared, looking pale and weary, but jumped back into action at the sight of the Uruks.

"Hold them!" Théoden ordered, holding his shoulder as one of his soldiers tended to it.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked, drawing his sword again.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden admitted.

"Gimli! Ana!" Aragorn ordered before running through an open door. Ana and Gimli followed him, finding out that the door led to a ledge along the wall. The three friends walked along the ledge carefully and quietly. There was a sizeable gap between the ledge and the entrance into the Deep.

"Come on!" Gimli growled, smirking. "We can take them!"

Aragorn looked round again before turning to Gimli and saying pointedly, "It's a long way."

Gimli checked for himself before glancing between Aragorn and Ana. Finally he muttered, "Toss me."

"What?" Aragorn asked, smirking.

"I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli grumbled. Aragorn nodded before putting his arms round Gimli. The dwarf stopped him and pleaded, "Just don't tell your elf!"

"Not a word." Aragorn promised before hurling Gimli across the gap and onto the causeway. Aragorn leaped across, landing safely behind Gimli who was already working his way through the Uruks, then turned to look at Ana. Ana took a step back before pushing off the edge of the ledge. She landed next to Aragorn and the two fought off the Uruks that tried to get past them. Ana heard the king and his men boarding up the doors behind her as she fought. She suddenly heard the king's voice.

"You three! Get out of there! Aragorn!"

Both Aragorn and Gimli are caught by Uruks. Ana shrieked and drew her dagger across one Uruk's throat before slicing the other Uruk's head off with her sword.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called from above, throwing down a rope. Ana leaped onto the rope and climbed quickly and expertly, reaching Legolas within seconds. She scrambled over the wall before helping the elf to pull Aragorn and Gimli up.

"Fall back! The castle has been breached!" Soldiers started shouting so the four companions made their way back to the keep once again. They found Théoden, Gamling and the rest of the soldiers in there. There were few elvish warriors in the room.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden stated as he watched his men try to barricade the door.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Aragorn argued as he and Legolas carried a wooden beam over to brace the gates. Ana helped an elvish soldier to carry one of the long tables in the room over to the door. She made it back to the king just in time to hear Aragorn say, "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory!" Théoden murmured, staring at Aragorn.

"For Rohan." Aragorn corrected, "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli noted, nodding towards a window where the sun was indeed shining through.

"It's the fifth day..." Ana mumbled to herself, remembering Gandalf's words, as she searched the room for Haldir.

"Yes. Yes!" Théoden suddenly exclaimed, making Ana turn to him. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!"

"Yes!" Gimli roared as the door rattled once more.

"Let this be the hour we draw our swords together!" Théoden cried, seeming to get his energy and passion back. Gimli ran up the stairs that Ana knew led to the giant horn at the top. The remaining soldiers climbed onto their horses and drew their swords, watching the door shake as the Uruks tried to breach it with their battering ram.

"Fell deeds, awake." Théoden murmured as the doors shook again. "Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red dawn!"

Gimli blew the horn just as the doors crashed open. The king raised his sword and cried, "Forth Eorlingas!"

Théoden and the other riders, including Aragorn, Ana and Legolas, rode and killed the Uruk-Hai as they came inside. They rode outside with their flag waving. They rode down the causeway into the battle field below. Aragorn looked up to where the sun is rising and grinned, making Ana turn too. She saw a horse on its hind legs.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed, fighting with much more vigour than before. Ana kept fighting but glanced up at Gandalf again after a minute. He wasn't alone any more. He had a second figure on horseback next to him. Ana could easily see who it was thanks to her elf eyes. Suddenly, two people turned into a lot more as the Rohirrim gathered around the white wizard and their leader.

"Éomer!" Théoden cried as he stared up at his nephew and his company. Éomer lifted his sword and the next moment, he and Gandalf rode down the hill with the Rohirrim behind them. The Uruks got their spears in position. The light shined into the faces of the Uruks and blinded them. Gandalf let out a yell as Shadowfax and the other horses jumped over the spears and killed the Uruks as they landed. They killed the remaining Uruks with their swords.

The Uruk army finally realised they were defeated and the remaining few ran for their lives.

"Victory! We have victory!" Théoden roared, punching the air with his fist. All around, the remaining soldiers were celebrating. The women and children came streaming out of the caves and Éowyn gave a cry at the sight of her brother. She even rushed straight past Aragorn. Not that the ranger was paying any attention to anyone but Legolas, who he had trapped in his arms and was assaulting with kisses.

* * *

As people started to make their way back into the keep, getting ready for the journey back to Edoras, Ana suddenly spotted a familiar blonde head among the bodies of the elves that were laid out in the hall.

"NO!" Ana screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Aragorn was immediately in front of her, holding his hands out, "Ana, I was going to tell you. But-"

"MOVE!" Ana screamed again, shoving the ranger out the way forcefully. She staggered to the elvish body and collapsed next to it. She brushed her hands against Haldir's pale cheeks as she stared with shock. She had known that there was a chance of dying in the battle but she had never thought that _Haldir _of all people would be defeated.

Ana let out a sob as she spotted her evenstar glinting against Haldir's throat. She gathered Haldir in her arms and rocked him gently, weeping loudly and violently. She had lost people before, like she had told Éowyn, but _this_-

This felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest slowly and painfully and the ache she had felt when she thought Aragorn was dead was magnified beyond belief. Ana didn't know how long she knelt there holding Haldir but eventually she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me, Aragorn." She muttered, shrugging the hand off.

"It's Éomer." The man corrected, taking a seat next to her. Éomer was silent for a moment before gesturing towards Haldir and asking, "Who is he?"

Ana choked on another sob before forcibly swallowing. After a few minutes of feeling like she couldn't breathe, Ana managed to choke out, "Haldir. Captain Haldir of Lothlórien. I love him."

"I can tell." Éomer admitted, staring down at Haldir sadly. "My uncle has already told me of your reunion. He says that he could see the love between you."

Ana sobbed again and started at the feeling of an arm round her. She turned to find Éomer staring at her with pain-filled eyes. He wiped a tear off her cheek before saying, "Do not be afraid to cry in front of me. I have a lot of mourning to do myself. Maybe we could grieve together?"

And, somehow, Ana found herself agreeing.

* * *

Ana satin front of Éomer on his horse as they, Gandalf, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gamling all rode up to the top of the hill that overlooked Mordor. Aragorn had offered to ride with Ana but Ana was still hurt that he had kept Haldir's death from her. She knew he had a good reason to, they were in a middle of a battle of course, but she still felt the sting from knowing that Aragorn had kept something that important from her. From the looks that Legolas had been throwing her all the way back to the keep as well, it seemed that Aragorn had told his elf before her. That made the sting even worse.

So Ana had declined the offer but, not feeling up to riding a horse herself, had accepted Éomer's offer of sharing his horse. She could feel Aragorn's hurt gaze on her but she refused to turn and look at him. Instead, she looked at Gandalf as he spoke.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." The white wizard said, staring at Mordor grimly. "The battle of Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

Ana leaned back against Éomer's broad and hard chest as she closed her eyes with her lip trembling slightly. Before she could stop it, a tear fell and rolled down her cheek.

_**WHOO! I wrote this in about four days after deciding to watch Lord of the Rings again! As you've probably noticed, this includes scenes from the Extended Edition of LotR. This is because I got the Extended Edition boxset for Christmas and I love lots of the little moments they left out in the normal LotR! Anyway, tell me what you think! It took me forever to update because I was debating whether to kill off Haldir or not! Think I made the right choice? What did you think of the whole chapter? Only one more chapter left then probably an epilogue! Thank you for reading! Please Review, favourite, follow etc. Thank you! ~ Phoebe **_


End file.
